Les liens du sang
by Miss Corbyn
Summary: Harmony, Soul Bond, Fem!Harry, Dark!Harry. Traduit de l'anglais. Contrairement à ce qu'on trouve généralement dans une fic "Soul Bond" mon idée de base était "Qu'est-ce qui dans un Soul Bond pourrait contrarier la romance, la rendre plus difficile". Romance, Disputes et Réconfort, Dystopie, Aventure, Drame. Soft FemSlash. (Première page d'annonces et Disclaimers). Bonne Lecture !
1. Disclaimers et Annonces

**Disclaimer :**

Le contexte, certains éléments de l'intrigue et la majorité des personnages sont à **J. K. Rowling** _(À qui les fans de Harry Potter doivent absolument tout et pour qui je serais prête à payer pour un interview et poser quelque chose comme la centaine de question que je me pose encore. Même si j'ai lu l'intégral de la série en français et en anglais + les wikis + pottermore... Malgré cela en bonne fan inconditionnelle, j'ai encore des questions, et une envie insatiable de lire une suite -bientôt le harry potter 8...entre guillemet...qui est en réalité une pièce de théatre. Un grand moment pour les fans- Bref, J.K.R. est ma reine et jamais il ne me viendrais à l'esprit de lui ôter la maternité de l'une des meilleurs séries que la génération Y n'est jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.)_

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que Damara, Merlin, les fées ou l'idée de "Soul Bond" développer dans cette fiction m'appartiennent... mais ils font plutôt partis de la mythologie (galloise pour la majeure partie) et tombe dans le domaine public.

Le personnage de _Raven Eileen Dursley_ alias _Haven July Potter/Granger_ alias _Raven_ tout court m'appartient. Mais si vous voulez écrire dessus. Faites vous plaisir. Vous pouvez prendre tout ou partie de mon histoire et vous l'approprier avec mon personnage principal si vous voulez. Je n'impose que deux conditions :

-Me le dire. Non que vous ayez besoin de mon consentement. Juste que c'est plus poli. Et que ça me permet de lire les "autres" aventures de mon petit bébé

-Ne pas l'utiliser pour une histoire homophobe, transphobe, misogyne ou autre. Même si je me permets d'utiliser des discours lgbt phobe et misogyne, c'est pour mieux les déconstruire. Et trouver des versions de mon travail qui servirait la cause adverse...me mettrait dans une colère noire.

Enfin, cette histoire m'appartient ; en tant qu'auteure et traductrice de mon propre travail - dont la version originale est en anglais et disponible sur ma page en dessous ou au dessus de la version française.

Pour le petit mot sur la qualité de mon français : J'ai publié cette histoire à part de mes autres fictions car c'est ma première fiction en anglais et donc ma première traduction de mon propre travail depuis l'anglais. (Même si j'ai déjà traduit avec plus ou moins de succès le travail d'autres personnes avec leur consentement éclairé).

Donc, je disais : le niveau de français de cette fiction est simple. Pas d'envolée lyrique parce que je suis pas non plus Shakespeare. Et que je veux que la version française soit fidèle à la version anglaise... et non la version anglaise un vague resucée de la version française. Le français de cette traduction restera aussi simple et limitée que la version anglaise. Même si je me permets de l'améliorer à mesure que j'améliore la version anglaise et mon niveau d'anglais du même coup.

Je pense que cette traduction sera l'une des plus fidèle de l'histoire de la fiction puisqu'elle est réalisée par son auteur original et que le français est ma langue maternelle, contrairement à l'anglais, qui me demande plus d'effort (mais qui est aussi plus gratifiant pour exactement la même raison)

* * *

Lecteur impatient : "Bon, c'est pas qu'elle nous fait chier l'auteure/traductrice mais on est là pour lire sa fic et pas pour lire un disclaimer long comme le bras !"

Miss Corbyn : "Impatient, hein ? Promis, ce sera le seul et unique Disclaimer de cette fic, alors prenez quand même la peine de le lire. Et quand ce sera fait, si c'est votre première visite, passez à la page suivante. Cette page sera uniquement consacrée au disclaimer et aux annonces importantes. Ne la sautez pas à chaque fois ! Si j'ai du retard, ça apparaitra là. Si j'ai un problème, ce sera aussi là. Si j'ai besoin d'un Béta - et dieu sait qu'on en a toujours besoin - ce sera aussi là."

La-lectrice-qui-connait-Miss-Corbyn-personnellement-et-sous-sa-vraie-identité : "LG ! T'es lourde... Et faudrait que tu te calmes sur le café, tu fais peur à tes lecteurs avec ton enthousiasme à 2000V."

Miss Corbyn : "Oui, oui. Il faut bien être convaincue pour être convaincante, non ? Faut bien que j'explique pourquoi ma fic est extraordinaire et merveilleuse si je veux qu'on me lise non ? Personne ne va me lire si je suis dans l'optique _"Me lisez pas, c'est de la merde"_ "

L-L-Q-C-M-C-P-E-S-S-I : "Peut-être que leur dire que cette histoire est un fic lesbienne inclusive et originale serait plus appropriée et efficace que ton baratin. Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien"

Miss Corbyn : "Ah oui. C'est exact. Restez les gens ! C'est pas tout les jours que vous pourrez lire un **_"pairing fem-Harry Hermione"_** ! Et puis c'est un **_"Alternate Universe"_** alors vous n'aurez pas à relire pour la cinquantième fois comment Harry a défendu la pierre philosophale contre Voldemort. Et gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers. Bon, toutes les idées seront pas nouvelles... Mais j'essaye ! Et puis...

L-L-Q-C-M-C-P-E-S-S-I : Corbynnnn !

Miss Corbyn : Okay, okay. Je me tais. Bonne lecture à la page suivante !

* * *

 **Annonces Générales :**

-Hey ! Je sors ma fiction en français. C'est-y pas beau ? Et une bonne première annonce à faire ! Bon, alors les règles : quand je sors le chapitre 6 en anglais, je sortirais le chapitre 1 en anglais et ainsi de suite. Donc la publication en français sera conditionné par la publication en anglais et aura toujours un train de retard. (Privilège aux anglophones). Je ferais les annonces de sortie de chapitre en conséquence. _A priori_ , pas de nouveaux chapitres en français avant le 8 avril au plutôt. (La semaine suivante pour être plus réaliste.)

-Si vous n'êtes pas francophone, lisez plutôt la version anglaise. Parce que google traduction est vraiment mauvais pour le français. Et la traduction d'une traduction... ça doit vraiment avoir un très mauvais rendu. Surtout que j'ai du sacrifier des choses dans la version française (perte minimal de sens par rapport à la version anglaise).

-J'ai finalement opté pour un titre minimaliste par rapport à la version anglaise. Les liens du sang, pour "Blood Ties" étant un jeu de mot à plusieurs degrés de sens par rapport au Soul Bond développé dans cet fic'. J'espère que vous aimerez le concept car toute la fiction repose dessus et que c'est la grande originalité de cette fic par rapport à beaucoup d'autres. Mes autres idées, j'admets les avoir piocher au gré de mes lectures passés mais ce Soul Bond qui va à contre-courant de ce qui s'écrit en général sur ce sujet...est vraiment mon idée et je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs. Une bonne occasion de parler famille, amitié, attachement, tendresse et amour sous un angle un peu original*

-Si vous êtes francophone et que vous pouvez pas tenir, la version anglaise existe. Mais la traduction google est à vos risques et périls si vous parlez anglais comme une vache normande. Quoiqu'il en soit : " _pourquoi faire l'effort de lire une mauvaise traduction quand je vous sers une traduction parfaite une fois toutes les deux semaines en moyenne ?"_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Première partie: Ce que [le/la Reine du] Sang désir.**

 **-La chaumière aux coquillages ; Tjukurrpa : monde des rêves ; 2001-**

Hermione Granger était sur le point d'épouser l'amour de sa vie, quand une femme étrange était arrivée de nulle part et avait réduit à néant ce qui aurait été le plus beau jour de sa vie avec quatre petits mots: _''Je m'y oppose !''_ Alors, Hermione se sentant défaillir avait vu sa vision passée par un fondu au blanc avant que ses yeux ne lui montre une scène bien singulière:

La chaumière aux coquillages, vide, éclairée par une lumière vive, et face à elle, cette curieuse femme à la chevelure écarlate et aux yeux émeraude qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de son défunt meilleur ami, Harry. Et puis soudain, l'évidence de la situation la frappa durement.

 _-Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes Lily Potter, la mère de Harry!_

 _"Oui et non."_ La jeune rousse répondit d'un ton un peu distant et ennuyée _"Lily Evans Potter, a été l'un de mes incarnations. Une poupée dans mes mains. Un avatar. Mon nom est Damara, et je suis ici pour te donner une chance de faire mieux. "_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par_ _''faire mieux''_ _?_

 _-Réaliser ton destin. Aider à tuer Voldemort, sauver ton pays, sauver l'âme de ton ami. Et probablement davantage encore si tu acceptes mon offre._

 _"Harry est mort!"_ répondit Hermione avec rage toute à sa colère _"Je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai serré son corps froid en espérant un miracle. J'ai pleuré sur sa tombe un nombre incalculable fois, et quand j'ai finalement accepté le fait qu'il soit mort, vous venez de perturber ma vie et de dire :_ _''... Hey! Je viens vous offrir une chance de faire mieux!''_ _"_

 _"Oui. C'est exactement ça."_ répondit calmement Damara _"ton Harry est mort pour de bon. La guerre est finie et ta fonction d'utilité ... a cessé d'exister dans ce monde. Cependant, je t'offre une nouvelle chance, dans un autre monde, à une époque beaucoup plus jeune que la tienne._

 _Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'une âme très précise, une âme comme la tienne. D'un coté, tu peux me dire_ _''non''_ _, vivre ta vie inutile, ou te suicider, je m'en moque. En revanche, tu peux te rendre utile là où j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tu peux refuser, mais si je ne me trompe pas sur toi, tu me répondras_ _''oui''_ _._

 _Tout simplement parce que tu restes en vie par dépit. Et que cette vie n'a absolument rien à t'apporter. Et que, fondamentalement, tu as une âme trop bonne pour tourner le dos à ton ami, même mort, et ignorer qu'il a besoin de ton aide quelque part "_.

Hermione se donna un moment pour réfléchir à chaque mot de l'étrange femme, sous-peser les avantages et les inconvénients, en essayant d'évaluer clairement ce qu'il lui était offert.

 _"Vous avez besoin de mon âme''_ répéta Hermione _"Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi si je dis oui ?"_

 _"Eh bien ... Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ton âme»_ , expliqua la déesse avant d'approfondir _"Ton corps mort restera dans ce monde derrière toi. Et ailleurs, une petite fille nommée Hermione Granger héritera ton âme. Elle sera plus pure, forte et attentive que tu l'était au même âge, et je l'espère, elle réussira là où tu as échoué."_

Les mots étaient durs et cruels. Et rien que pour cela, Hermione voulait dire «non». Et elle lui aurait dit «non» si sa propre curiosité ne l'avait pas retenue, la forçant à poser encore et encore, de nouvelles questions.

 _-En supposant, que j'accepte, que restera t-il de moi ?_

 _-Tout et rien. Ce qui fait que tu es toi. Ce qui fait que tu as fait les bons choix dans cette vie._

 _-Alors, qu'est ce que je serais ... et qu'est-ce que je ne serais pas?_

 _-Tu n'auras pas à souffrir des souvenirs de cette vie. Tu auras des sentiments, des impressions de_ _''déjà-vu'',_ _mais ce sera un nouveau départ et non une simple répétition de ta vie passée._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas garder mes souvenirs, ce serait commode pour vaincre Voldemort, non ?_

 _-Les choses seront très différentes et tes souvenirs ... seront inutile. Contrairement à ton bon cœur, ton esprit, ta persévérance. Comme je l'ai dit: ce sera un nouveau départ, et pas seulement un retour vers le passé._

 _-Puis-je savoir ce qu'on attend de moi ou suis-je censée dire oui sans savoir de quoi il retourne ?_

 _-À quoi bon savoir ce qui t'attend puisque tu oublieras tout inévitablement juste après ?_

 _\- Pour savoir, simplement._

 _"Tu sais que ton défunt ami avait été transformé en Horcruxe contre sa volonté. N'est-ce-pas ?"_ Et Hermione hocha la tête en réponse _"Cela a été très mal géré par mon frère qui méprise la vie humaine et considère la mort et le drame ... comme le seul divertissement digne d'intérêt_. _Il existe d'autres façons de résoudre un problème que d'envoyer un enfant à l'abattoir. Des moyens plus sombres_ _et plus subtils et c'est là où tu entres en scène : ..._ _qui dit_ _''Lumière et Ténèbres"_ _dit que je besoin de toi dans le rôle d'ami, soeur, confidente ... '_ _'bravoure, amitié et amour''_ _cela te rappelle quelque chose ?"_

 _''Harry – tu es un grand sorcier, tu sais"_.

 _"Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi''_ , déclara Harry, très embarrassé, alors qu'elle le relâchait son emprise sur lui.

 _"Moi !"_ dit Hermione. _"les livres et l'intelligence... Il y a des choses plus importantes – l'amitié, la bravoure et - oh Harry fais attention à toi'_ '

 _"J'accepte votre marché"_ répondit-elle finalement. Son défunt ami lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Chaque souvenir même le plus heureux étaient maintenant teinté de la douleur de son absence. Et comme Damara l'avait cruellement fait remarquer, elle continuait à vivre par dépit. Parce que le suicide n'était pas une solution. Une seconde chance lui était offerte ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, qu'avait-elle encore à perdre?

Ce fut une sensation étrange, de se sentir sortir de son corps pour un vide criant et douloureux. Ce fut une souffrance indescriptible sans comparaison. Être écartelée, déchirée, écrasée, brûlée, plongée dans de la glace avant de simplement disparaître dans le néant aurait été une fin enviable par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Mais heureusement, tout a une fin. Et Hermione s'évanouit alors, tandis que la douleur s'était finalement arrêtée, et elle se laissa aller, submergée par les sensations d'un corps à la fois sien et étrangé.

 **Deuxième partie: L'enfant et la reine des fées**

 **-Little Whinging ; 1984-**

 ***** /! \ Le pronom neutre est ici traduit par la voix passive...et quelques autres astuces /! \ *****

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que l'enfant de Potter vivait avec les Dursley. Âgés de quatre ans, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lui rappelaient constamment que sa présence était indésirable. On lui avait appris à se faire petit, à se taire, à obéir. En agissant ainsi, il était possible d'échappé aux sanctions, aux cris et aux coups. On lui avait appris à passer inaperçu. À faire amende honorable pour avoir eut le malheur de simplement exister.

La nuit, ils l'enfermaient pour dormir sous l'escalier, au milieu de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée. Malgré cela, on ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de ses courtes nuits et des réveils difficiles. Le jour, l'enfant suivait les Dursley comme un petit chien. Juste dans l'espoir d'obtenir un petit os d'affection, de tendresse, ou au moins de tolérance. Mais malgré ses efforts, jamais on ne lui donna quoi que ce soit. La solitude était son quotidien. Solitude, en dépit d'une famille qui lui rappelait chaque jour que sa présence était de trop.

La famille Dursley avait des habitudes bien réglées. Chaque samedi, 4 heures à 6 heures de l'après-midi, la tante Pétunia emmenait Dudley au parc. Et parfois, l'oncle Vernon se joignait à l'excursion pour admirer son fils à l'oeuvre, petit tyran du bac à sable et des autres jeux offert par l'unique parc de Little Whinging.

Pendant ce temps, tante Pétunia escomptait que l'enfant reste à ses cotés. Sur le banc ou par terre, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Par terre quand l'oncle Vernon était là. Pendant deux heure, _rester sage, regarder les autres enfants jouer_ était la consigne à suivre. Jouer avec les autres lui était interdit.

Les Dursley ne voulait pas avoir à se fatiguer un moment à surveiller l'enfant.

On lui demandait de s'assoir et s'était ce que l'enfant faisait... Tout comme un chien, bien dressé et docile.

L'enfant faisait tout son possible. Pour être davantage qu'un animal indésirable aux yeux des Dursley. Cependant, toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. Les Dursley n'avait d'yeux que pour Dudley et ses camarades de jeu. Alors l'enfant aux cheveux bruns restait assis à contempler ces jeux. Et avait appris semaine après semaine, à reconnaître les visages de chacun des enfants qui venaient à cette heure.

Parmi les enfants, il y avait cette petite blonde charismatique qui menait toujours les jeux. Avec ses cheveux d'or qui tombaient en anglaises, elle ressemblait à un petit soleil en mouvement. Elle attirait l'attention des jeunes et l'admiration des parents. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de lancer un _« un-deux-trois soleils »*_. Tous les enfants ont participé, même les plus jeunes, qui pouvait à peine tenir en équilibre sur deux jambes.

 _"Un-deux-trois Soleil"*_ entendit l'enfant un nombre incalculable de fois ce jour-là, pour voir tout les enfants se statufier, comme toujours.

Sauf que cette fois, les statues étaient parfaitement immobiles et un étrange silence régnait. Pétunia avait arrêté de parler au milieu de sa phrase alors qu'elle ne cessait jamais son babillage. Toujours pressée d'échanger les derniers potins du quartier. Tante Pétunia était immobile, la bouche ouverte. Oncle Vernon, qui prétendait écouter tout en lisant son journal était dans le même état. En fait,il n'y avait désormais plus que de parfaites statues, où que porte son regard. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait un oiseau dans le ciel qui était également gelé en vol.

Il ne restait que l'enfant...et la petite blonde.

Elle quitta alors son rôle appuyée au mur et se dirigea vers l'enfant comme si tout était normal.

 _"Bonjour, Ser Potter»_ dit-elle, s'approchant toujours plus, jusqu'à lui faire face parfaitement

 _"Bonjour ..."_ répondit l'enfant en attendant sa réponse, ne connaissant pas son nom et en renonçant à se demander comment elle connaissait le sien.

 _"Tu peux m'appeler Damara»_ dit-elle en prenant par son bras. Damara l'obligeait à se lever avec un enthousiasme évident. Puis, une fois qu'elle obtint satisfaction, elle ajouta en lui faisant face _«J'ai attendu longtemps pour être en mesure de te parler"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_ répondit l'enfant sans ambages, avec incrédulité, joie, questionnement, curiosité mais aussi un peu de gêne.

 _«Pourquoi j'ai attendu? Ou pourquoi je voulais te parler?"_ répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Âgés de quatre ans, l'enfant mis un temps inavouable à comprendre la question. Mais la fierté dictant sa conduite, il n'en paru rien. La fille blonde était allée s'asseoir sur la seule place libre de la balançoire en attendant sa réponse.

 _"Les deux. Je suppose."_ répondit finalement l'enfant, incertains de sa réponse.

 _-Regarde autour de toi. Ceci est ce que nous appelons la magie. Je suis magique. Tu êtes magique. C'est une raison suffisante pour vouloir te parler ... Tu ne penses pas ?_

 _''Je suis magique?"_ répéta l'enfant, se sentant profondément perdue et stupide.

 _«Tu es un enfant magique. Et je suis ... peu importe. Je suis magique, comme toi. Cependant, je suis pas comme toi."_ dit-elle, en ajoutant le geste à la parole, changeant tout à coup de taille et d'apparence. _"Mais ces deux-là que tu appelles oncle et tante sont encore moins comme toi Et plus encore : Ils ne t'aiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? "_

 _"Oui"_ admit l'enfant _"Et après ? qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_ répondit l'enfant dans une saine colère enfantine envers la blonde. Qui n'avait désormais rien de petit, enfantin ou même humaine - en dépit de ses lignes gracieuses et de ses formes solides.

 _"Ce que je veux ... c'est toi"_ répondit-elle. Et sans comprendre comment, l'enfant se trouva sur ses genoux. Damara lui caressant les cheveux d'une main distraite, chuchotant d'une voix douce: _''Je veux te donner l'amour et le soin que ces Moldus - les personnes non-magiques -. ne te donnent pas Tu peux me considérer comme une sœur, princesse des fées, ou comme marraine ta bonne fée si tu veux "_

 _"Cela signifie que vous voulez me prendre avec vous?"_ demanda l'enfant, à la fois méfiant et rempli d'espoir.

 _«Non»_ répondit-elle d'un ton définitif, en reposant l'enfant à terre, et reprenant son apparence enfantine pour lui faire face. _"Non, je ne peux pas faire cela."_ Puis, après une pause, elle ajouta:

-Mais Quand tu auras onze ans, je pourrais te donner un ami humain avec une famille humaine qui t'aimera pour la vie. Elle sera à la fois ta sœur, ton amie et plus encore. La moitié de ton âme et la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux. Tu comprends ?

 _''Quand j'aurais onze ans ?"_ répéta l'enfant, sans comprendre, incapable d'imaginer ce que cela signifiait, à la lumière de sa courte vie.

 _-Oui._

 _-J'aurais une amie et une famille?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas encore onze ans._

-Ah.

 _-Mais je serai toujours avec toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter ma proposition._

 _-Je suis d'accord!_

-Il y a juste une contrepartie.

 _-Contrepartie ?_

 _-Quelque Chose en retour._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-En échange de ma protection, je voudrais changer ton nom, ton corps. Et j'ai besoin d'une goutte de ton sang._

 _-Mon sang ?_

 _"Juste une goutte"_ répondit-elle en illustrant la parole par le geste, piquant un de ses doigt avec un couteau sortit de nulle part. _"Ton nom, ton corps, ton sang, contre ma protection, une famille et un amie. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça?"_

 _"Je suis d'accord"_ répondit l'enfant. Le sang commenca à couler, une sensation étrange traversa son corps tout entier puis disparu. Et la jeune fille passa une main négligente dans ses cheveux brun.

 _"Tu as de beaux cheveux ... Maintenant, Tu t'appeleras Raven."_ * annonça t-elle d'un air absent.

 _-Raven ?_

 _-Un nouveau nom, un nouveau corps et ma présence à tes cotés. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, Raven._

Soudain, la petite blonde disparu et Raven s'évanouit, un voile sombre passant devant ses yeux.

 **Troisième partie: Le carrefour de temps**

 **-Chemin de Traverse ; 1983-**

L'heure est aux réjouissances dans le monde des sorciers. En conséquence, j'ai désormais un emploi de barman, prévu pour la semaine. Même si, moi-même, je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête aujourd'hui. La guerre est finie, mais je viens de perdre quatre de mes amis. James et Lily Potter, qui sont mort de la main de Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew, qui est mort de la main de Sirius Black. Et Sirius, que je croyais être mon ami et qui nous a trahis. Non, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne journée.

Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'enfant des Potters, fille de Lily et James, qui a eu la chance dans son malheur de survivre ; on ne sait comment. Seul un cercle très intime de personnes connaît le nom de l'enfant, mais le monde sorcier ne manque pas d'imagination. J'ai entendu _''la fille ou l'enfant qui a survécu''_ et ' _'Holly Potter''_. La petite Haven Potter a perdu ses deux parents, et pourtant tout le monde voit le miracle et non la tragédie qui a eu lieu hier soir, ironiquement, le soir d'Halloween.

Je pense que je me garderai désormais de fêter Halloween. Il a pris une autre signification pour moi et je ne pense pas que manger des gâteaux et boire du jus de citrouille le jour de la mort de trois de mes meilleurs amis à cause du quatrième soit approprié. Maintenant, je vais vraiment devenir un loup solitaire. Je n'ai personne. Je suis seul. Mon cœur est mort la veille. La seule chose qui m'empêche de rejoindre mes amis dans la mort est que ce serait une insulte à leur mémoire.

Une partie de moi veut mourir. Une autre veut désespérément vivre. La partie du loup n'a jamais été aussi forte. Je redoute la prochaine pleine lune. J'ai peur de me transformer en monstre. Et je suis effrayé à l'idée de cesser d'être un homme. Coincé sous forme animal. Après tout, rien ne me retient dans ce monde. C'est presque risible cette façon de tenir à sa vie et son humanité, en particulier quand elle vous glisse entre les mains.

Enfin, j'ai un travail. Trois amis à enterrer. Dont un dans un cercueil vide. Pour moi, cette journée est marquée d'une pierre noire. Et je ne vois pas comment quelque chose de bon pourrait sortir de tout cela. La guerre est finie. Mais elle se termine par une tragédie. Et la perversion Voldemort est toujours là. Je peux presque la sentir, la toucher tellement elle est palpable.

Dimanche 1er Novembre 1983.

À la mémoire de mes amis.

Vous allez me manquer. Toujours.

Lunard.

* * *

Voilà. Ceux qui auront eu la chance de pouvoir lire la version anglaise auront pu noter des différences. Essentiellement parce que "They singular" n'existe pas en français. Et qu'un certain nombre de subtilité ne font pas sens en français.

*Un deux trois soleil se dit donc "grandmother's footsteps" et la formule consacrée des petits londoniens est _"L-O-N-D-O-N spells LONDON!"._ Autant de petits éléments mineurs voire accessoire. Mais qui font sens par accumulation. La version française est donc légèrement plus pauvre.

Et comme le français est moins efficace que l'anglais, vous ne serez pas étonné de la différence de longueur presque 3000 mots pour la version française, contre 2700 pour la version anglaise. Pour l'instant, la différence est légère, mais pour les chapitres les plus long et avec un langage un peu plus recherché, ça pourrait donner des distorsions assez impressionnantes.

*2 Évidemment, Raven qui veut dire "Corbeau" est ici en référence au "noir corbeau" de ses cheveux.

Je vais beaucoup joué sur les prénoms et leur multiplicité de sens symbolique. Raven, Haven et Holly. Le corbeau est un animal ambigüe de la mythologie. Souvent perçu comme un mauvais présage, surtout dans la culture actuelle, le sens soutenu par J.K.R. est tout autre (corbeau = sagesse). Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin et quand je parle de multiplicité de sens, je vais vous laisser apprécier la subtilité. Surtout quand on met ça en parallèle avec l'histoire originale et toute la distortion "ambigüation"/"désambigüation" (désolée de créer un néologisme en français, mais ces deux mots, à défaut d'exister, devraient être inventés...et je n'hésite pas à le faire)

Toujours est-il que j'espère que vous avez aimé la traduction du Prologue introductif. Et rendez-vous le 4 mars pour le chapitre 1


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un : Si mon souhait se réalise ...**

 **\- 1979 Crawley 1990 -**

Vous-êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi Hermione Granger s'appelle Hermione? Question stupide, en effet. Mais comment diable M. et Mme Granger en sont-ils venu à donner le prénom d' Hermione à leur fille? Voilà une bonne question.

D'origine grecque, le prénom Hermione est celui d'une princesse anonyme de l'Odyssée, juste citée au passage. Vous savez, Hermione, la fille du roi Ménélas et Hélène. La même Hélène qui a fuit à Troie avec Paris, abandonnant sa fille et de déclenchant ainsi une guerre dans le même temps. Et oui, fait obscur et presque inconnu de la guerre de Troie, Hélène avait une fille quand elle a fuit. Et pire, si Hermione avait été un garçon, il n'y aurait probablement pas eu de guerre de Troie, étant donné le manque de considération qui était faite aux femmes. Éclairant, non?

Nous pouvons également citer Sainte Hermione, une vierge martyre du christianisme primitif qui a eu le seul malheur d'avoir un père évangéliste. C'était vraiment pas de chance pour elle.

Dans les pays anglo-saxons, Hermione a été popularisée par Shakespeare dans Le Conte d'Hiver. Hermione y incarne une reine abusée blessée, privée de sa fille par la jalousie de son mari qui l'a finalement laissée mourir.

Et en France, les Français connaissent Hermione par Andromaque, écrit par Racine, où l'Hermione de la guerre de Troie interprète son propre rôle, revisité. Quant à Hermione, la frégate, elle est connu par les Américains comme le navire qui a permis de sceller l'alliance historique qui unit la France aux tous jeunes États-Unis.

Voilà pour toutes les significations culturelles qui pourraient inspirer les Granger. Mais vous serez déçus. Aucune d'entre elles n'est celle qui a conduit à ce choix. Quant à la vraie raison pour laquelle Hermione fut appelé Hermione, la réponse que vous ferait alors les conjoints Granger vous laisseriez quelque chose de pensif ou, au moins, douteux. Quoi que cela ait été très révélateur rétrospectivement lorsque l'on considère son destin.

Féru de culture française, les conjoints Granger étaient donc au sud de la Manche à l'époque. Mais ils ne sont ni dans le théâtre français ou l'arsenal de Rochefort. Ils étaient tous simplement dans les Alpes françaises, à jouir des plaisirs des sports d'hiver. Des vacances bien méritées parce que selon le calendrier des Granger, dentistes de profession, ils avaient exercés jusque là pendant vingt-trois mois sans interruption.

En outre, les Granger étaient las et fatigués pour toute autre raison. En effet, en dépit de leur ferveur et leur assiduité, Granger avait jusque-là l'échouer dans la réalisation de leur plus grand projet: avoir un enfant, et peut-être même deux ou trois. Oh, ne pensez pas que les Granger étaient stériles, loin de là.

Emma Granger avait pleuré de joie, en lisant un de ces tout nouveaux tests de grossesse. Et ne connu pas moins plaisir aux nausées matinales. Et l'inconfort moins visible que les femmes taisent, pour maintenir les ménages en paix. Mais Cela avait toujours fini dans le sang et les larmes. Les Granger étaient, par conséquent, une famille particulièrement malchanceuse.

Puis il y a eu ce moment en France, où au comble de la malchance, Mme Granger avait eu une fracture de la cheville, manquant accidentellement une marche dans un escalier. Les vacances ont ensuite été transformées en convalescence, et cela fut la façon dont M. Granger se retrouva à se promener seul dans une vente de garage. Sans savoir comment il lui était venu pour lui l'idée d'y aller et d'y chercher un bijou à offrir à sa femme pour la soutenir dans sa convalescence.

Comme guidé par la main du destin, Daniel Granger finit par atterrir en face de la stalle d'un énième vendeur de bijoux et de perles de toutes sortes. Et ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés par un pendentif particulier. Un bijou qui ressemblait à la fois une bille en cage sans la bille ou la matrice d'un monde sans le monde. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un sablier, finement travaillé. Le tout brillait de la couleur du bronze, avec des bordures et des gravures, qui étaient dans des teintes pourpres.

Et au milieu de symboles étranges - raffinés mais indéchiffrables - était un mot dans l'alphabet romain. Ou plutôt un prénom, vous aurez aucune difficulté à deviner: Il y avait en effet écrit Hermione en lettre cursive anglaise. La finition de l'objet et son raffinement à la lumière de sa taille modeste représentait un talent orfèvre qu'il serait difficile de payer aujourd'hui. Et l'homme qui tenait le stand souhaitait le vendre pour seulement soixante-quinze francs.

Le prix était tellement ridicule que Dan Granger finit par payer sans même y penser. Et sa femme avait tant aimé les bijoux que lui-même s'en était félicité pour le reste de leur séjour. Mais cela ne fut pas la fin de l'histoire de ce petit bijou comme Mme Granger est tombée enceinte le jour même. Et quand le médecin le lui annonça après leur voyage de retour, ce fut avec étonnement, car elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout.

Une agréable surprise après l'autre, les mois se sont écoulés et aucun signe ne vint lui rappeler qu'elle était enceinte. Ni l'inquiéter d'une fin tragique. En dehors de son estomac, qui s'arrondissait, elle aurait pu totalement oublié. Ce fut certainement la grossesse la plus facile qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Et à la fin, la plus heureuse quand elle donna naissance à une petite fille. Franchement, les onze heures de travail n'avaient pas été une promenade de santé. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la première fois ceux de sa fille, tellement désirée, elle savait sans douté que ça en avait valu le coup.

Le pendentif, qui n'avait pas quitté son cou durant toute sa grossesse avait naturellement donné son nom à la petite fille. Et il avait été tout aussi naturel que l'enfant le porta comme un collier, dès qu'elle fut capable de marcher. Hermione était une petite fille très alerte, intelligente et précoce. Ses parents avaient peur que les fausses couches à répétions ne conduisent l'enfant à naître prématuré et fragile. Mais cela n'était heureusement jamais arrivé.

La petite Hermione était leur miracle. Et la famille Granger raconta cette histoire toujours de la même manière à chaque fois qu'on le leur demandait. Pour eux, s'ils ne croyaient ni en la magie ni en une autre superstitions, ils avaient admis toutefois que la petite et son étrange petit bijou étaient en quelque sorte leurs porte-bonheurs.

Comment expliquer autrement qu'ils n'ait jamais réussi à avoir plus d'enfants, que ce soit avant ou après? Sinon, comment expliquer que leur petite Hermione, leur petit miracle, était aussi différente de ses pairs que cela était possible? Aussi, comment, finalement, expliqué que leur fille s'était avéré être une sorcière? Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de magie. Ni d'un quelconque parent qui aurait été intéressé par les arts occultes?

Cet enfant, leur enfant était une chance. Et de bonne foi si le petit et étrange pendentif pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela, alors pourquoi pas? Emma avait toujours eu cette intuition. Leur fille avait toujours eu cette intuition. Minerva McGonagall, des années plus tard, semblait également avoir eu cette intuition. Ainsi, vous avez l'explication de pourquoi Hermione Granger s'appele Hermione. Cela semble tordu, bizarre, illogique? Cela l'est en effet. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu comme ça à chaque fois que nous parlons de magie?

 **\- Albanie, 1991, Monde Magique -**

L'Albanie. Pourquoi avait t-il créer son dernier Horcruxe dans un tel endroit? Pourquoi n'est-il pas retourné en Angleterre avec la tiare avant de faire un point d'ancrage pour son âme ? Voldemort était tellement coincé en Albanie. Il en était réduit à posséder des rongeurs. Et surtout: il était loin de tout Mangemorts qui pourrait lui prêter leurs corps volontairement.

Mais la roue avait enfin tourné. Et le hasard avait mis l'idiot idéal sur son chemin. Ce Quirrell allait l'aider à échapper à son sort et de reprendre la vie qu'il méritait de droit. En utilisant Quirrell, il allait récupérer son corps. Puis il tuerait cet idiot pour avoir osé croire qu'il pouvait lui faire du chantage et de l'utiliser, lui, Voldemort. Et après l'avoir tué, il créerait un Horcruxe en Angleterre cette fois. Au cas où. Pour ne jamais rester coincé en Albanie à nouveau.

Mais d'abord ... il avait besoin de récupérer son corps. Et sur ce point, il avait manqué cruellement de moyens. Il y avait quelques rituels assez sombres dont il pourrait s'inspirer pour recréer son corps. Mais il n'avait pas assez confiance en Quirrell. Ce crétin pouvait le trahir in extremis. Il devait aussi envisager d'autres solutions. Des alternatives moins durables mais plus fiables plutôt que jouer sur la corde la cupidité de Quirrell. Voldemort avait en effet promis richesse et pouvoir à Quirrell contre la célèbre pierre philosophale.

Mais Dumbledore, le vieux fou, avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Et quand Voldemort tenta de cambrioler la maison de Flamel, il dût faire face au fait qu'il avait été doublé. Comment serait-ce possible? Comment le vieux fou l'aurait-il su ? Toujours était-il que la pierre avait disparu et Voldemort était certain que personne d'autre que Dumbledore pourrait lui faire un tel coup.

Et puis tout s'était éclairé lorsque Quirrell avait reçu la lettre lui demandant de devenir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voldemort avait tant ri. Dumbledore, essayant de faire tomber Voldemort dans un piège aussi pitoyable. Et bien sûr, la pierre serait à Poudlard, comme un appât idéal pour l'appâter. Mais la pierre n'était pas encore à Poudlard. Et ce fut suffisant en espionnant le vieux fou pour savoir où la pierre avait été cachée et la voler la pierre avant le début des cours.

Dumbledore pensait qu'il était tellement plus intelligent que tout le monde. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de déléguer son travail à des imbéciles. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'être subtil, discret et stratège si l'on est trahi par le non-sens de ses subordonnés ? Oh, Voldemort comme lui s'était entouré de crétins stupides à l'époque. Mais il n'avait jamais rien attendu de ses sous-fifres que ce que leur capacité mentale limitée leur permettait. Voldemort était subtile. Ses serviteurs n'avaient pas à l'être.

Au contraire, leur bêtise faisait partie du décorum. Les Mangemorts devait être stupide. Semer la désolation derrière eux, donnant l'impression de chaos apparent. Voldemort avait compris comment faire peur. Comment planter les graines de la terreur dans le cœur du monde de la magie. Et rien de plus effrayant qu'une armée ivre et stupide, d'avortons consanguins se battant pour une cause tout aussi stupide.

Pourquoi sont-ils si méchants? Pourquoi sont-ils si stupides? Bête et méchant. Ce sont les deux mots-clés. Les deux mots magiques pour réduire des hommes intelligents à des bovins stupides prostrés dans la peur. Ils ne sont même pas essayés de se défendre. Et ils restaient là comme des idiots, en attendant les uns après les autres que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose. En espérant ne pas être le suivant dans la liste de ses victimes.

Bien sûr, Voldemort avait des objectifs autrement plus élevés que tuer quelques moldus, semer la désolation, et régner sur une bande de crétins dégénérés. Mais ses Mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ils ne voulaient même pas le savoir. Alors qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour torturer et violer des innocents, de tuer des enfants de Moldus, piller et incendier les maisons ... ou juste une excuse pour croire à être meilleur que les autres juste parce que Voldemort le leur permettait de le faire.

Oui, Voldemort avait de grandes ambitions. Et il y avait quelques années de cela, être suivie par une bande d'idiot aurait été suffisant pour les accomplir. Maintenant, il faudrait des serviteurs loyaux et intelligents ... et il ne s'en trouvait pas un seul qui soit libre de se déplacer. Ses plus fidèles lieutenants étaient à Azkaban.

Et Malfoy, n'était pas un imbécile, mais il n'était pas entièrement digne de confiance. Suffisamment pour être un de ses lieutenants… Assez pour lui confier un de ses précieux Horcruxes… Mais pas assez pour que Voldemort puisse s'en remettre à lui complètement, comme il était obligé de le faire avec Quirrell. Mais Quirrell allait mourir comme il le méritait en temps voulu.

Tout d'abord, la pierre. Ensuite, son corps. Après, Quirrell. Et enfin, son dernier Horcruxe. Il avait un plan simple et flexible ... et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour résoudre son petit problème actuel.

 **-Little Whinging, 1991, Maison en ruine -**

Cela faisait sept ans depuis la rencontre du parc et Raven Eileen Dursley avait oublié cet épisode ainsi que ce que son oncle et sa tante appelaient " _son amie imaginaire"_.

Depuis deux ans, la jeune fille avait hérité de la deuxième chambre de Dudley quand tante Marge avait fait remarqué qu'il était inconvenant qu'une fille dorme et se grandisse dans un cagibi.

Cependant, en dehors de cette légère amélioration, les Dursley continuait à voir leur nièce comme une intruse et une potentielle folle dangereuse, sachant depuis qu'elle avait été déposée dans un panier à leur porte que Haven July Potter était née pour être une sorcière. Ils avaient, pourtant, essayé de réprimer sa nature.

Ils l'avaient adopté comme leur propre fille. Ils lui avaient donné un nom plus flatteur et éduqué comme une fille convenable. Ils lui avaient enseigné très tôt qu'elle était une sorcière, mais que la magie était mauvaise et dangereuse. Mais en dépit de leur prévenance et de leur vigilance, la jeune Raven était restée ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une jeune fille bizarre, tordue et impétueuse, qui racontait des histoires comme de _parler aux animaux_ ou de _moto volante_.

Puis, après un énième accident en classe, dont Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley, avait payé le prix, Raven avait finalement été enfermée dans sa chambre le plus clair de son temps. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas à l'école ou occupé par l'une des tâches qui lui donna les Dursley.

Les Dursley n'aimaient pas les accidents et à chaque fois c'était Raven qui finissait puni pour des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Mais encore, Raven endurait la punition et d'acceptait son sort avec la certitude qu'un jour ... un jour ... elle partirait de chez les Dursley la tête haute.

Et le fait qu'elle ait été sévèrement punie quand elle avait osé le dire à haute voix n'avait fait que renforcer sa conviction. Un jour, elle n'aurait plus à subir leur brimade, porter les vieilles affaires de Dudley, trois fois trop grandes pour elle, puis aller à l'école en étant la risée de sa classe, avec sa tenue garçonne et ses cheveux, coupés à la main par sa tante.

Et puis il y avait eu la lettre. Cette lettre parcheminée couleur crème avec écrit desus d'une encre d'émeraude, l'adresse suivante :

 _Haven July Potter,_

 _aussi connu sous le nom de : Raven Eileen Dursley_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Le revers de l'enveloppe arborait un sceau de cire suggérant un soin trop poussé, trop officielle et recherché pour une farce simples ou une erreur d'identité.

Évidemment, encore une fois, Raven avait été puni. Pour avoir reçu une lettre. Et elle n'avait même pas été autorisée à la lire. La première avait été brûlée. Puis, le lendemain une autre lettre identique était passé au mixeur. Puis d'autres lettres étaient arrivées, encore et encore, à chaque fois deux fois plus nombreux que la fois précédente.

Puis, quand les lettres étaient arrivées de toutes parts, y compris dans les oeufs frais du matin, les Dursley étaient devenus fous. Au point que l'oncle Vernon avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôtel pour échapper aux lettres, qui, néanmoins, avait trouvé leur chemin.

Et cette fois, Vernon les avait conduits à une maison en ruine sur une piton rocheux, en mer au beau milieu d'une tempête, certain que personne ne serait assez fou pour braver l'océan furieux pour apporter leur courrier le lendemain matin.

Et si tel était le cas, l'oncle Vernon avait décidé d'attendre, fusil à la main, prêt à tirer à vue sur la première menace qui apparaitrait. Pendant ce temps, la tante Pétunia et Dudley se partageait le lit défoncé tandis que Raven s'était vue gracieusement offrir le canapé - dans un triste état – ainsi qu'une couverture mangé par les mites.

Engourdi par le froid, la brunette avait faim et la tempête rugissait si fort qu'elle en secouait les murs, ruinant chacune de ses tentatives pour dormir. Puis la cabine avait commencé à trembler plus vigoureusement qu'un tremblement de terre tandis que trois coups violents retentirent et que la porte sortie de ses gonds et tomba à l'intérieur de la maison.

Raven n'a pas eu le temps de voir ou de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un nouveau coup, de feu cette fois, retentit, provenant de Vernon, et une masse énorme et indistincte s'effondra au pied de la porte. Un géant, grand comme deux hommes, se vidant de son sang, et peut-être mort.

 _"C'était quoi cette chose?"_ Dudley demanda bêtement comme s'il était incapable de voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

 _"Des monstres"_ s'exclama oncle Vernon _"Tous des monstres ... Raven, tu m'écoutes ? C'est à toi que je parle. C'est toi, toi et tes bizarreries qui attirent ces monstres jusqu'à nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ... "_

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Petunia venait de poser une main sur son épaule, tenant dans son autre main une unique enveloppe, de la même écriture d'émeraude.

 _"Non, Vernon. Ça suffit."_ Intervint Petunia _"Pendant huit longues journées, nous avons lutté contre des lettres. Plus de cent quatre-vingt lettres en une semaine, Vernon. Et toutes sont arrivés à destination, malgré tous nos efforts. Les enfants meurent de faim. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours. Et tu viens de tuer quelqu'un. Il est temps de laisser tomber, Vernon "_.

 _-Mais on avait dit qu'on..._

Mais la tante Pétunia l'interrompit de nouveau.

 _"Parfois, il faut savoir admettre sa défaite et abandonne une bataille pour gagner la guerre"_ Répondit-elle d'un ton rhétorique. Avant d'ajouter, pour Raven _"Tiens, Raven. Voilà pour toi. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il est le temps que nous ayons une petite conversation."_

Et pour la première fois, la tante Pétunia avait dit toute la vérité à sa nièce, sans omettre aucun détail. Comment sa propre soeur, Lily Evans, avait changé après avoir reçu sa lettre. Comment elle a fini par abandonner sa famille, préférant le monde des sorciers. Comment Lily et son mari avaient été tués, dans une lutte de pouvoir entre sorcier, la laissant orpheline, abandonnée sur leur seuil.

Elle avait été appelé Haven parce que le vœu le plus cher de James et Lily Potter pour eux-mêmes et leur fille était un refuge, un abri, un endroit pour vivre en paix. Malgré leur magie - ou à cause de leur magie précisément - l'ironie était qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité nulle part. La preuve en était que Raven avait été confiée à eux, des gens ordinaires, plutôt qu'à de sorciers. Le monde de la sorcellerie n'était pas sûr, le monde sorcier était dangereux. Et qu'il valait mieux renoncer à son héritage magique plutôt que d'aller au devant de pareils problèmes.

D'un autre coté, il était clair que les sorciers faisaient tout maintenant la récupérer, et pour le bien de sa famille, Raven devait faire un choix: accepter d'aller à cette école, au péril de sa vie et protéger leur famille ou abandonner sa magie et rester avec eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était également très facile de deviner que personne ne déploierait tant d'efforts pour faire revenir un enfant dans le monde magique sans intérêt pour quelqu'un de puissant et quelque chose de louche la concernant.

C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie que sa tante Pétunia se montrait gentil, franche et honnête. Pour la première fois, cela semblait aussi être une préoccupation véritable et légitime pour sa nièce. Elle alla même jusqu'à déclarer à Raven - dans un moment de folie - que quel que soit sa décision, elle serait toujours accueilli dans la famille, tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle laissait la magie dans le monde des sorciers : Vernon Dursley était allergique à toute évocation du monde magique et Petunia avait une aversion moins soutenue, mais beaucoup plus ferme et constante; la magie avait volé sa sœur, c'était aussi simple que cela.

 _"La lettre dit qu'ils attendent une réponse par hibou."_ Raven avait platement fait remarquer quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, et une liste de fournitures qui l'avait laissé pour le moins perplexe.

 _"Euh ... attends un instant!"_ s'exclama Pétunia, avant de retourner au cadavre du géant. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait finalement extrait d'une poche de son manteau un hibou toujours en vie, mais mal en point, en criant _"Je l'ai trouvé!"_

Pour sa part, Raven était encore surprise par tout ce que Pétunia avait extrait du corps du géant avant de trouver l'animal. Entre autres: une vieille clé rouillée de la taille d'un poing, une autre de fabrication normale et plus petite, un tas de pièces d'or grosses comme des enjoliveurs, un parapluie, et toute une sorte de bric à brac dont la brunette ne ce serait même pas risquer à leur donner un nom.

Pour la décision, il avait vraiment été très facile. Vernon et Dudley ne l'avaient jamais voulu et Pétunia avaient accepté de l'élever uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu pitié d'elle et peur pour sa vie. Raven ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise dans cette famille et plus encore, si elle se sentait au moins redevable de la nourriture et un abri, il était maintenant mieux, dans leurs intérêts et dans le sien, qu'elle réponde positivement à cette lettre.

Et puis il y avait cette petite voix si familière, maternelle et bienveillante, qui venait souvent à son aide, comme la voix de sa conscience, lui murmurait que sa place était à Poudlard. La grande question était de formuler une réponse de la manière la plus polie, appropriée et de satisfaisante que possible pour chacune des parties et faire entendre son propre point de vue. Alors, elle décida de formuler sa réponse de manière aussi concise et claire que possible.

* * *

 _Monsieur, le directeur._

 _Madame, directeur adjoint._

 _Je suis désolée pour la réponse tardive, mais il semblerait qu'en raison de la mort de ma mère biologique dans des circonstances plus que troublante, ma famille d'adoption entretient une aversion farouche pour tout ce qui a trait à la magie._

 _Par conséquent, si je suis en mesure de vous donner une réponse favorable, cela est cependant soumis à de plus amples explications ainsi que d'une aide pour les frais de scolarité parce que je cite M. Vernon Dursley, mon tuteur,_ _'' refuse de payer un sou pour un vieux cinglé me apprendre la magie ''_ _fin de citation._

 _En outre, je vous informe que le géant vous me avez envoyé pour me remettre votre dernière lettre n'a pas survécu à sa mission, même si la lettre est bien arrivée à bon port. J'espère aussi que vous recevrez cette lettre parce que la chouette ne semble pas être en brillante santé._

 _Cordialement vôtre,_

 _Raven Eileen Dursley née Haven July Potter._

 _PS: À titre personnel, je me demande s'il serait acceptable d'envisager la possibilité de faire usage de mon nom actuel dans votre école, car il est extrêmement étrange d'être appelé par un autre prénom et un autre nom de famille que celui auquel j'ai été habituée toute ma vie ._

* * *

Une fois écrite, la question se posa de la façon de savoir comment le hibou survivrait au voyage. Et surtout, comment elle allait faire pour faire comprendre à un hibou où il devait se rendre. La brune avait finalement décidé de plier la lettre en huit. Avant de donner la lettre au hibou qui l'a pris dans son bec sans se faire prier.

 _"Cette lettre est pour Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ni où les trouver, mais je suppose que toi, tu sais, oui? Pourrais-tu être un bon hiboux et arriver en un seul morceau pour livrer ce message?"_ Roucoula t-elle, en essayant de se montrer aussi agréable et convaincante que possible avec le hibou. Ensuite, le hibou semblant comprendre, s'envola par l'ouverture de la porte à travers la tempête.

En supposant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, Raven s'effondra sur le canapé, laissant le lit à trois Dursley abasourdis, et en ignorant la tempête et le hurlement du vent, la jeune fille avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 avec une semaine d'avance ! J'ai bien avancé sur la version anglaise donc la version française aussi a droit à sa petite avancée... J'ai un peu galèré à traduire ce chapitre. Pas à cause des sacrifices que j'ai du faire du passage de l'anglais au français... mais à cause du niveau de langage.

Je m'étais un peu lâché en anglais sur ce premier chapitre ce qui donne un résultat très dense. Mine de rien, j'ai résumé les 4 premiers chapitres de l'histoire originale en un seul et mis un coup d'arrêt définitif au canon en tuant Hagrid. Bref, mine de rien j'ai résumé un cinquième de Harry Potter 1 en une seule publication. Je suis fière de moi. Surtout qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais gentiment mais surement élevé la transgression au canon au rang de sport national. Le tout en restant cohérent et logique...tout un programme.

Heureusement, le chapitre suivant devrait être un peu plus cool pour moi. Il ne sera par contre pas publier avant le chapitre 7 de la version anglaise donc il est prévu pour le Vendredi 11 mars. Sur ce, un grand merci aux followers ! Je ne suis pas une review-addict (mais j'aime la critique constructive) en revanche, une fiction est écrite pour être lue et c'est vraiment super motivant de savoir que des lecteurs attendent la suite !

Bien, j'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture et je vous dis, normalement, à dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux: Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par sinistre ?**

 **\- 1990, Crawley, 1996, Monde Magique-**

* * *

(Vendredi 21 Septembre 1990)

Année 10, Lune de Poufsouffle de la Chouette, Mabon.

Mon nom est Hermione Granger. J'ai onze ans. Et je viens d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière. Et que je ne suis pas folle. Ni anormale. Juste sorcière. Et j'en ai la preuve.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, un professeur - Mme McGonagall - est venu nous rendre visite à Crawley. Elle a passé des heures à parler avec maman et papa dans leurs bureaux avant mon retour de l'école. Puis j'ai reçu à mon tour le petit discours et la promesse qu'elle passerait le lendemain pour venir me chercher pour me conduire sur le Chemin de Traverse - une galerie marchande pour sorciers, en plein Londres.

Ils portent tous des robes. Et des chapeaux. Des chapeaux pointus. Melons. Hauts de forme. Et ils ont seulement sept couleurs différentes. Azure bleu, rouge gueules, pourpre violet, Sable noir, Vert émeraude, ils appellent le jaune canari or et le blanc cassé argent. Toute autre couleur, orange, rose, par exemple, sont interdites. Ou au moins, jugés inappropriés.

De toute évidence, ils ont les mêmes noms pour ses autres couleurs. Ils disent mûre pour le pourpre, plus sombre que cramoisi. Cuivre pour orange. Sanguine pour le rouge plus foncé que le pourpre, mais plus léger que le gueule. Tanné pour le brun. A ma connaissance, les sorciers ne savent même pas que le rose existe. Ou bien, ils ne le distinguent pas du rouge.

En outre, le système monétaire est totalement incompréhensible. Leur devisela plus faible est la noise. C'est une pièce de cuivre. Vingt-neuf noises font une mornille, une pièce d'argent. Dix-sept mornilles font un galion, en or massif. Chaque pièce de monnaie à la valeur exacte du métal qui le contient. Ce qui est ridicule est que, avec ce système, convertir l'argent sorcier en livre sterling ou l'inverse ne correspond pas à la même somme selon que l'on demande la somme en mornilles ou en gallions.

Côté sorcier, la somme donnée par mornilles vaut cinq fois celle donnée par gallions. Et donc, changé de l'argent et ensuite échangé des mornilles contre des galions est plus rentable que des galions contre des mornilles. Heureusement, il semble que les sorciers ne sortent pas trop de leur petit monde, sans quoi leur mode de vie aurait tôt fait de révolutionner le système économique de toute la planète, et à leur plus grand dépend.

En bref, au-delà de leur robe et de l'excentricité monétaire, les sorciers ont aussi des habitudes bizarres. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas cessé de me tutoyer et de me donner du « jeune fille » chaque fois qu'ils adressaient à moi. Ils donnent vraiment l'impression de venir d'une autre époque ... et d'être particulièrement mal élevés. Mais, c'est compréhensible.

Ils savent à peine comment écrire. Ils n'ont pas le sens de la logique. Et vivent dans un monde où la magie est partout, au point où rien ne les surprend ou les surprend dans leur propre vie. À force d'évoluer dans l'isolement, les sorciers ont développé une sorte de paresse intellectuelle et un manque total de curiosité. Pour eux, la solution à tous leurs problèmes est nécessairement magique.

Ils font de la magie avec des baguettes. Brasse des potions dans des chaudrons. Ecrivent avec des plumes et des encriers, à l'ancienne. Volent sur des balais. Se déplacent ou communiquent en utilisant des cheminées. Ils communiquent aussi par l'envoi de lettres ou de colis par des hiboux. Ils appellent «familier» de leurs animaux de compagnie et les considèrent comme une extension d'eux-mêmes.

Ils ont aussi un autre système de calendrier que je n'ai pas encore compris et dont je n'ai pas trouvé d'explication dans le moindre livre. Mais l'un des vendeurs m'a dit hier que c'était le jour du soleil. Et que c'était le mois de la chouette. Je sais aussi que je suis supposée commencer l'année à l'école à Poudlard - l'école de Sorcellerie - le premier jour du mois de la chouette, le jour du soleil. Et cela correspond au mardi 10 Septembre. Je sais aussi que, aujourd'hui est un jour de la célébration spéciale parce qu'hier tout le monde était à pied d'œuvre pour les préparatifs.

Tout cela pour dire que ... Je suis une sorcière. J'ai un an pour apprendre tout ce qu'un sorcière de onze ans est censé savoir avant d'aller à l'école. Et dans toute cette confusion, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour écrire un journal. Il est magnifique. Les sorciers fabriquent des choses vraiment cool.

Il garde toujours la même taille, le même poids, mais il contient autant de pages que je veux. Je suis allée jusqu'à la page 18847 avant d'abandonner et d'admettre que le journal pourrait vraiment contenir un nombre infini de pages.

Il est également impossible de lire si le lecteur ne remplit pas certaines conditions préalables. La vendeuse m'a assurée qu'aucun sorcier – homme – ne pouvait lire mon journal sans mon consentement. C'est toujours une bonne chose à savoir. Apparemment, il y a d'autres conditions possibles, mais plus le journal est protégé, plus il en coûte. Et un certain nombre de sorts de protection peuvent être appris à Poudlard.

Il est également possible d'aller à la page souhaiter par magie et d'en effacer. Il est également possible d'effacer un passage dont vous n'êtes pas satisfait sans utiliser d'effaceur ou de gomme d'aucune sorte. Le journal est maintenu propre sans avoir à déchirer les pages ou les surcharger de blanc ou de colle pour ajouter de nouvelles feuilles. Une baguette sur le journal avec l'intention souhaitée dans l'esprit suffi pour obtenir l'effet souhaité.

En fait, la seule chose qui prend du temps est d'écrire à la main. C'est ma première fois. J'ai dû utiliser ma baguette et réécrire au moins 80 fois la même page avant d'être satisfaite. Et je pense que je vais arrêter là pour le moment avant que je me sente vraiment vraiment ridicule.

Année 16, Venus de Serdaigle du Sinistros.

C'est vraiment bizarre de se relire, après 6 ans. Merlin, que ce que j'étais stupide à cette époque là. Enfin, le passé est passé. J'ai changé la date. Comme toutes les autres dates. Le reste est malheureusement ridiculement exact. Au suivant. Les références à la page 173 et 804, sur le tutoiement et le calendrier.

Page 3.

* * *

(Lundi 24 Décembre 1990)

Année 10, Soleil de Serpentard du Phoenix

C'est la veille de Noël. Demain, nous ouvrirons les cadeaux. Bien que sans surprise, je sais que je recevrais probablement encore de nouveaux livres. Maman et Papa ont peur que ce soit notre dernier Noël ensemble. Qu'après avoir goûté à Poudlard, je ne veuille plus revenir. C'est stupide. En raison de l'interdiction de la magie en présence de Moldus, je pourrais vouloir ne jamais les revoir. À moins que je devienne accro à la magie au point de ne pas être en mesure de vivre sans pendant deux semaines? Ridicule.

Bien sûr, je me suis aussi offert à moi-même quelques livres que mes parents ne peuvent pas m'offrir. Des livres sorciers. Des livres d'histoire principalement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas. En particulier, pourquoi le calendrier sorcier commence seulement il y a dix ans. Et pourquoi ils ont décidé soudainement de changer le calendrier. Et je ne comprends toujours pas leur calendrier.

Je crois qu'il y a treize mois d'exactement 28 jours. Mais cela ne donne que seulement 364 jours. Et qu'en est-il des années bissextiles? Les jours de la semaine sont le jour du Soleil, de la Lune, de Mars, de Mercure, de Jupiter, de Vénus et de Saturne. Dans cet ordre. La semaine commence avec le Soleil et finit avec Saturne. Pourtant, il semble qu'il y ait un jour d'Uranus et un jour de Neptune. Mais la semaine a strictement sept jours et personne ne souhaite ne me dire quand ils ont eu lieu.

En bref, je cherche des livres pour comprendre quel événement expliquant la révolution culturelle qui semble ébranler la communauté des sorciers depuis dix ans. Et mettre des mots sur les bizarreries que j'ai observés lors de chaque visite au Chemin de Traverse. Les dates sont confuses. Certains auteurs utilisent le calendrier moldu jusqu'en 1985. Mais il semble admis en 1986 que le nouveau calendrier, le calendrier Sorcier, a définitivement prévalu. Pourquoi? Mystère. Et je suis accro à tout ces petits mystères concernant les sorciers.

Peut-être que je trouverais une réponse à cette question dans quelques jours. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Page 47

* * *

(Vendredi, 22 Février, 1991)

Année 11, Serpentard Mercure Thestral.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai finalement trouvé une correspondance entre les deux calendriers et ça explique beaucoup de choses. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'en ressors plus confuse que jamais.

Il semble qu'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres - une haute autorité du monde magique - ait été assassinée par des terroristes le jour de Samain. La correspondance entre les calendriers: L'année 3, Jupiter de Serpentard du Shinx ou lundi, 31 Octobre 1983. En d'autres termes, le jour de l'Halloween 1983.

Oh, et les symboles du bien et du mal semble inversé entre le monde sorcier et monde moldu. Les sorciers associe le feu et la lumière au mal. Ainsi, à l'inverse, bien est lié l'ombre et à l'obscurité. Ceci explique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas ce que je pensais au début. Apparemment, il était une sorte de visionnaire, de leader, de prophète. Légèrement dictatorial sur les bords et certainement maléfique selon les mœurs moldus ... mais l'opinion est divisée dans le monde sorcier.

Les auteurs sorciers français, qui utilisent encore le calendrier moldu en réfèrent comme un personnage très maléfique. Les écrivains anglais eux, font de lui l'instigateur d'une glorieuse révolution, totalement opossée à celles du monde moldu puisqu'elle résulte en la suppression d'une démocratie et la mise en place d'une oligarchie, apparemment très bien accepté.

En fait, les sorciers sont très heureux de se débarrasser de leur responsabilité politique à une élite qui décide entièrement de leur vie pour eux. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre du côté magique de la barrière. Bien que je suis obligée d'y faire mes études. C'était ça ou perdre ma mémoire, ma magie et peut-être ma vie par mon refus. Oui, le monde magique est loin d'être aussi tendre que je le croyais au mois de Septembre. (Mois de la Chouette)

Donc, je suis parvenu à faire le lien entre deux dates et deux éléments de preuve de deux calendriers de référent au même événement. Un homme, puissant, influent et dangereux qui a été tué par un couple de sorciers recherchés pour leur opposition au régime qu'il avait initié.

Le problème est que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment cette saleté de calendrier sorcier fonctionne. Et si la signification historique semble être la même pour les sorciers que l'assassinat de Kennedy, l'événement semble avoir été couvert d'un voile pudique par tous les auteurs, qu'ils soient pour ou contre le régime politique établi par cet illuminé.

Un seul nom est sorti, une fois, dans une seule publication: apparemment les terroristes en question s'appelaient Potter. Je pense que c'est ma prochaine piste de recherche.

Page 86

* * *

(Vendredi 9 Mars 1991.)

Année 11, Jupiter de Poufsouffle du Manticore

Cher journal.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens toute l'étendue de ma solitude. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi les sorciers semblent si étranges et désagréables. En fait, c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Et c'est de moi qui suis prise pour une idiote. Une moins que rien. Un déchet. Une sang de bourbe. Pour eux, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un tas de boue.

Il y a encore quelques années, certains m'auraient tué pour cela. Et je suis censé être reconnaissante qu'ils me laisser vivre. Reconnaissante qu'ils me traitent comme de la merde. Reconnaissante d'être un paria. Reconnaissante d'avoir ma place nulle part dans le monde sorcier ou le monde moldu. En raison de mon sang. Ou plutôt, mon statut de naissance.

Et je ne peux même pas le dire papa ou maman. Je ne peux pas le dire à personne. Je n'ai que toi. Ici. C'est officiel. Mon seul ami est un journal. Mon seul passe-temps est de lire. Et ça pourrait être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je sais ce qu'ils disent de moi à l'école. Et maintenant, je pense de plus en plus que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de vie. Juste des livres.

Je ne suis rien. Je ne vaux rien. Sauf pour maman et papa. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas. Et ils ne doivent jamais l'apprendre. Ensuite, ce sera notre secret entre toi et moi. Cinq ans à tenir et je pourrais passer mes BUSE. Après, je ne pourrais quitter le monde magique et essayer de me faire une vie ailleurs, à la marge.

Après tout, ce n'est rien, cinq ans. J'aurais seize ans et j'aurai toute une vie devant moi. Je dois juste être patiente. Et je ne vais pas prendre du retard dans mes études moldues. De cette façon, quand je recevrais mes BUSEs, il ne sera pas trop tard pour prendre des cours Moldus et de trouver un petit boulot.

Rien d'aussi bien que dentiste, médecin ou enseignant. Mais je pourrais être en mesure de devenir infirmière ou secrétaire ... quelque chose comme ça.

Page 127

* * *

Vendredi, Septembre 6, 1991 | Année 11, Mercure de Serpentard de l'Hippogriffe.

Cher journal

Depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'ai pas écrit grand chose, et c'est presque l'heure de mon départ pour Poudlard ... et il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour résoudre le mystère du calendrier sorcier ! Et la solution est extrêmement élégante et d'une intelligent très fine . Le calendrier est constant ! Constant, dans le sens: le calendrier est le même pour chaque mois de chaque année. Et le nombre de jours du mois est tout à fait implicite.

Par exemple, Soleil de Gryffondor Sun est toujours le premier jour du mois! Et Saturne de Serpentard est toujours le dernier. Vénus de Serdaigle est toujours le vingtième jour du mois. Le calendrier est strictement absolument constante. La construction du mois-type est valide chaque mois. Et le calendrier est valable sur 3300 ans avec aucune marge d'erreur. 42 000 mois identiques et 28 jours sans retard.

Et le calendrier sorcier fonctionne ... en ajoutant deux jours. Le Jour d'Uranus, une fois par an. Et le jour Neptune chaque fois que le calendrier Moldus a une année bissextile. Ces deux jours ne font pas partie d'un mois ou d'une semaine. Ce sont des jours à part. Le fait est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul jour d'Uranus par an. Et un jour de Neptune tous les 4 ans, à quelques exceptions près ...

Ce système est si parfait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de refaire le calendrier à la main ... et ça me fait sourire comme une idiote de savoir qu'il sera toujours valide. Pour les treize mois de l'année, ils sont tous les noms de créatures magiques. Dans l'ordre: Cerbère, Sombral, Manticore, Basilic, Licorne, Veaudelune, Abraxan, Dragon, Hippogriffe, Chouette, Sphinx, Sinistros et Phoenix.

Et il y a exactement dix jours de congé. Dont les jours d'Uranus et de Neptune. Ajoutez à cela les huit jours qui séparent l'année en huit. Equinoxes, solstices et leur moitié respective. Dans l'ordre: Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon, Samhain et Yule. Et chacune de ses parties sont séparée par exactement 45,655 jours. Une survie du calendrier julien, mais corrigée par la précision astronomique des solstices et des équinoxes.

Tout cela me surprend vraiment de sorciers ... mais toujours est-il que leur calendrier est absolument parfait et rationnel. Comme si il leur avait été octroyé … par une intelligence totalement externe à leur monde. Par un Moldu ... ou par une intelligence extraterrestre ou divine? Bref, j'ai finalement résolu le mystère de ce calendrier. Et c'est à la fois agréable ... et totalement décevant.

Enfin, à partir de mardi, je serais dans le train pour Poudlard et j'aurais sans doute autre chose à penser que résoudre des petits mystères. Comme le calendrier ou l'énigme de Potter. Ou la vraie nature des jours fériés du jour d'Uranus ou de Neptune. Le mardi, je pourrais utiliser ma baguette pour la première fois. N'ayant pas eu le droit de l'utiliser jusqu'à présent, elle a pris la poussière pendant presque un an.

Je vais pouvoir essayer des sorts! Et de la métamorphose ! Bien sûr, je connais déjà toutes les formules et les gestes par cœur. J'ai aussi appris la prononciation correcte à travers chaque formule grâce à un précis de phonétique de sorcière. Et je ronge mon freins depuis un d'essayer toutes ses formules.

C'est insupportable d'anticipation et d'excitation ! J'espère vraiment être en mesure de faire de la magie aussi. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment je me sentirais si je ne pouvais pas. Si je devais endurer cinq ans d'école en n'étant même pas douée pour la magie. Tous ces sorciers et leur bigoterie sur le sang ... Ce serait seulement donner du grain à leur moulin si je ne pouvais pas faire mes preuves !

Et je préfère perdre une main que de leur donner la raison ... Bon. Je pars étudier. Je n'abandonne pas non plus mes études moldus et j'ai encore 4 jours pour rester au niveau jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Page 174

* * *

 **\- Gringotts, 1991 -**

C'était trop simple. Il lui avait suffit d'un sort d'imperium puis d'un sort de mémoire puissant pour s'emparer la pierre philosophale. Si Gringotts était vraiment l'endroit le plus sûr en Grande-Bretagne, alors le monde sera à ses pieds en moins d'une semaine. Même cet idiot Quirrell ne pouvait manquer à une telle mission. Et maintenant Voldemort avait la pierre.

Ou au moins, il avait une des pierres. Petit cachotier de Flamel. Quelle meilleure façon de garder le secret de sa richesse et de sa longévité que de faire croire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule pierre ? Non, Nicolas Flamel en avait créé une pour sa femme, Pernelle, une pour lui, une probablement cachée dans la fontaine de l'école française, expliquant une certaine légende à ce sujet ... Il avait probablement créé une autre pierre pour le décorum. La pierre philosophale avec un grand P.

Et peut-être d'autres pour des clients fortunés. Les gens sont prêts à payer très cher pour rester jeunes et en bonne santé. Et jusque-là, Nicolas Flamel était le seul qui savait comment créer une telle pierre. En publiant de fausse découverte pour mieux cacher une vérité plus sombre. Mais maintenant que Voldemort avait la pierre, qu'il s'était abreuvé à la pierre de sang, il en avait compris la vraie nature.

La pierre de sang. Sangreal. Sang Royal. Non Royal au sens littéral. Mais le sens du sang pur. Pas le sens de sorcier du sang pur. Mais le sens alchimique du terme. Le sang de l'enfant alchimique. Le sang d'un enfant conçu pour créer la pierre et sacrifier pour maintenir indéfiniment la vie de son consommateur. Une vie pour une vie. Et de tous leurs longs siècles d'existence Nicolas et Pernelle avaient probablement tué plusieurs de leurs propres enfants pour créer des pierres comme celle-ci. Au moins quatre. Peut-être plus.

Voldemort avait repris chair en buvant le sang de la pierre. Mais la pierre ne produisait que deux pauvres petits litres par jour. Juste assez pour lui-même. Mais pourquoi se contenter d'une pierre quand vous pouviez avoir plusieurs ? Pourquoi se contenter de la jeunesse éternelle quand vous pouvez également le vendre au plus offrant ? Oui ... Nicolas Flamel était un génie. Mais un idiot s'il croyait survivre à ce petit stratagème.

Voldemort seul avait le droit de vaincre la mort. Voldemort était le seul à pouvoir devenir le maître de la mort. Voldemort seul avait eu l'intelligence de créer non pas un mais cinq Horcruxes. Et bientôt six. Lui seul avait le droit d'atteindre la perfection et la véritable immortalité. Aussi, il tuerait Flamel. Et reprendrait ses idées en son nom. Mais d'abord, il devait reprendre des forces. Deux semaines serait à peine suffisantes. Puis il donnerait Quirrell la récompense qu'il méritait pour ses loyaux services.

...Après quoi irait-il d'abord en France ou répondrait-il à l'invitation de Dumbledore?

S'il réunissait les conditions nécessaire, s'il concevait son sixième Horcruxe dans une salle spécialement conçue, accessible uniquement à lui-même grâce à son don de Fourchelangue. Une salle où il stockerait sa première pierre de sang. Et beaucoup d'autres par la suite. Oui ... S'il se retrouvait de nouveau à flirter entre la vie et la mort, il reviendrait systématiquement à cet endroit. Il reprendrait corps grâce à la pierre. Et cela restera son petit secret pour toujours.

Maître de la mort. Tout puissant. Éternellement jeune. Que pouvait –il désirer de plus?

Il serait si agréable d'affronter le vieux fou quand il serait le premier et le seul vrai immortel dans l'histoire de la magie. Que pourrait bien craindre un sorcier qui ne peut pas être tué? Quel espoir est laissé à l'adversaire face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres tout puissant et immortel?

 _Je suis Voldemort, le seul et unique maître de la Mort ! Tremblez devant mon omnipotence. Et me suppliez-moi pour quelques misérables années de vie. Sacrifiez-moi votre premier-né comme un signe de votre dévotion._

Cela sonnait vraiment bien. Voldemort bienfaiteur immortel de l'humanité. Celui qui distribuait des années de vie aux petites gens comme on distribue de la nourriture aux affamés. Celui qui a vaincu la mort et la maladie. Et qui mène l'humanité à une ère de paix et de prospérité à son image.

Oh, et bien sûr, le culte de sa personnalité serait un bonus appréciable. De quoi nourrir son ego et crée un stock illimité de pierres de Sang. Il pourrait donner à la jeunesse éternelle à ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Il donnerait quelques années pour d'autres. Et il se détournerait de ses adversaires, faisant de la vieillesse la pire des pires infamies. Un mal contre lequel lui, seul, incarnation du salut, disposerait d'un remède.

Ça sonnait terriblement bien.

 **-Maison en ruine, 1991, Tjukurrpa : Monde des rêves-**

Une journée entière était passé depuis l'incident de minuit, et l'oncle Vernon s'était employé dès l'aube à enterrer le géant, où au moins le cacher de manière aussi convaincante que possible sous un tas de gravats, derrière la maison en ruine. Pendant ce temps, la tante Pétunia avait pris Raven avec elle pour retourner au continent sous prétexte d'acheter des provisions pour la famille.

La fuite en avant des Dursley étaient belle et bien finie mais dans une logique qui appartenait seulement aux époux Dursley, ils avaient décidé de rester dans la maison en ruine, sur cette petite île inhospitalière, pour une durée indéterminée. Dudley avait redécouvert le plaisir des jeux simples quand Petunia, perdant patience, avait commencé à enseigner à son fils comment jouer aux osselets avec des pierres simples.

Ainsi, Dudley, Pétunia, et Raven avait passé la majeure partie de leur après-midi dans une compétition d'osselets très sérieuse. Tante Pétunia, avec son expérience, avait un avantage sur les deux enfants, mais Dudley, à défaut d'autres talents avait la motivation et Raven s'était décuverte naturellement doués de ses petites mains agiles.

Les Dursley jetaient ses regards soupçonneux quand elle se montrait un peu trop douée à ce jeu, mais ils avaient néanmoins continué jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, quand Dudley et Vernon s'attelèrent à un nouveau type de jeu, ou vulgairement, une compétition de bouffe. Car c'était pour les deux d'entre eux à qui engloutirait le plus de nourriture dans le plus court laps de temps, de la manière la plus dégoûtante qu'il était été donné de voir en ce monde.

Et pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, ils avaient dormi dans le froid au fond de la maison en ruine sans volets et maintenant sans porte.

Et Raven avait eu des rêves étranges cette nuit-là.

 _Un homme sans visage et un bébé monstrueux hurlait d'un rire sinistre et maléfique alors que l'enfant, tenait dans ses petites mains noueuses une pierre rouge sang. Et la pierre, étrangement, suintait d'un liquide blanc argenté scintillant qui se répandait sur le sol._

 _Mais le plus inquiétant était ce sol qui n'était pas vraiment de terre ou de pierre, comme la masure. Le sol qui se recouvrait progressivement d'un liquide semblable au était en fait composé d'os et de gravats. Presque tous les os étaient humains, y compris le crâne d'un géant souriant, la mâchoire ouverte dans un angle inquiétant._

 _Puis le crâne se tourna vers elle et d'un ton jovial, lui dît alors: «Joyeux anniversaire de Holly!"_

 _Ce sur quoi Raven se réveilla en sursaut et ne trouva plus le sommeil du reste de sa nuit._

* * *

 **Fin de Chapitre**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux. Avec deux jours de retard...et clairement pas mon meilleur français. Mais le fond reste là. Ce chapitre est susceptible de modification car je pense modifier des choses dans la version originale en anglais. J'espère que vous aimerez cette version française (même si j'ai envie de pleurer sur le niveau du rendu en français et la perte de sens :'( J'ai essayé, encore une fois de faire au plus fidèle.

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre trois !


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois : Des rencontres inattendues**

 **-Maison en ruine, 1991, Little Whinging-**

L'aube se levait à l'horizon juste au moment où Raven avait été surpris par un bruit. Elle était éveillée, mais jusque-là distraite par les souvenirs de sa nuit. Trois étrangers habillés de robes grises cagoulés étaient là. Leur tenues semblables, comme un uniforme, jurait par la taille de leur corps, tous différents. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de martial, même ascétique et sobre dans leur comportement.

Mais d'autres preuves pour suggérer qu'ils étaient des sorciers. La femme du trio avait les cheveux roses. Mais cela était d'autant plus étrange parce que ça semblait être sa couleur naturelle. Un des hommes avait un œil de verre et une jambe de bois, ce qui lui ressemble étrangement à un pirate ou un cyborg. Pour l'œil de verre, loin d'être immobile, se déplaçant dans toutes les directions à des angles pas toujours naturelles. Et le dernier venu, bien que d'apparence plutôt simple comparée aux deux autres n'avait pourtant rien d'ordinaire. Après tout, il était un homme vêtu d'une robe, tenant nerveusement un morceau de bois comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage.

Pendant vingt très longues secondes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient franchi le seuil de la maison comme si de rien était. Ensuite, ils avaient constaté qu'une jeune fille, Raven, était éveillée et les regardait. Raven était assise tranquillement sur le canapé, qui lui avait servi de lit quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _« Holly Potter? »_ Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

 _« Raven Eileen Dursley »_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix encore enrouée de sa dernière nuit. "Mais je suis effectivement née Potter" Avait-elle admis, après un moment de silence particulièrement maladroit, avant d'ajouter _«euh ... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? »_

«Nous cherchons Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé vous chercher, mais il n'est jamais revenu. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

 _"Oh",_ répondit-elle de plus en plus mal à _l'aise "Laissez-moi deviner: Un géant à la barbe noire comme le Père Noël et un coupe-vent de la même couleur."_

"C'est une description assez fidèle." Répondit le cyborg avec un semblant de rire _"Vous avez rencontré notre cher Hagrid. Ne sauriez-vous pas par hasard où il est parti?"_

 _"Nulle part en fait. Il est enterré derrière la ... euh ... cabanon?"_ dit-elle avant de marquer une autre pause avant de conclure sa plus petite voix _"Désolé pour votre ami ...?"_

 _"Il n'était pas un ami"_ coupa le troisième avec froideur, tandis que le cyborg le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

 _«J'ai envoyé un hibou pour informer ... de la mort du ... du géant. Mais il est clair qu'il ne doit pas être arrivée à bon port."_ Présenta t-elle ses excuses bégayant.

 _"Une lettre à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"_ demanda la femme aux cheveux roses étaient maintenant parsemée de morceaux émeraude verts _« En fait, il est probablement arrivée. Mais la directrice adjoint a des horaires chargés et n'aura pas avoir pris le temps de lire les au moins trente-six autres lettres. En outre, l'information a pu ne pas être relayé assez rapidement et nous étions partis. Hagrid était attendu la nuit dernière à Poudlard. Il n'est jamais venu et le Bureau des Aurors a été mis en garde dans l'heure qui a suivi. "_

 _«Le bureau de quoi?"_ demanda Raven, d'une petite voix haut perchée, fort désagréable, même pour elle. Mais cela lui avait échappé à la mention du mot, à la fois inconnu et familier.

 _"Auror. Le Bureau des Aurors."_ Répéta-t-elle en distinguant chaque phonème, articulant de façon exagérée et théâtrale ... une attitude profondément drôle pour la jeune Raven qui pensait qu'il devrait être agréable mais pas toujours facile à vivre avec elle _. "C'est l'équivalent magique de la police moldue. Nous élucidons les crimes magiques et enfermons méchantes sorciers. »_

 _"Moldu?"_ Demanda Raven à nouveau, en prenant soin de sa prononciation pour éviter d'avoir un autre cours de phonétique.

 _"Oh ... les Moldus sont des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques."_ Elle répondit sans manquer un battement, avant que le cyborg intervenir.

 _"Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette rencontre très édifiante avec la-fille-qui-a-survécu, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, Tonks."_ Grogna-t-il, en déposant une main légère mais ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. L'autorité dans ce trio était claire et le troisième, qui parlait peu, ne réagit pas pendant un moment, contrairement à la soi-disant Tonks, qui semblait se sentir mal d'être reprise à l'ordre. _"Désolé petite fille, mais nous sommes en mission et nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, parfaitement légitime en demeurant, sur le monde magique. Je pense que tu vas recevoir la visite d'un enseignant sous peu. Maintenant, tu peux retourner dormir et nous ... »_ s'était-il écrié en les désignant tout les trois _« nous avons besoin de déterrer un cadavre. et nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire pour signaler l'incident "._

 _"Sur ce, passe une bonne journée, petite fille"_ dit-il en conclusion avant de se déplacer à nouveau et disparaître par la porte, suivie par la jeune femme qui l'appela "Fol-Oeil" avec un ton indigné. Et le dernier Auror était tranquillement sorti de la hutte, les mains dans les poches, feignant l'ennui pour ne pas se mêler du conflit entre ses deux compagnons.

Un bruit de roche fracassant se fit entendre derrière la maison. Puis le silence était retombé. Raven ne savait pas si c'était le bruit qui réveilla les Dursley. Ou s'ils feignaient sommeil jusque-là. Mais ce silence sembla agir sur eux trois, comme un signal. Car tous se levèrent ensemble. Et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient partis, laissant la petite île et son refuge austère derrière eux.

Il sembla convenu entre eux sans que personne ne dise un mot que les événements qui s'étaient produits sur cette île ne quitteraient jamais cette île. C'était pour toujours un sujet tabou. Et si un jour quelqu'un leur demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait le 31 Juillet et le 1er Août 1991, les Dursleys semblaient considérer que ce jour n'a jamais existé. Et tout était pour le mieux dans le plus normal des mondes.

 **-Little Whinging, 1991, Chemin de Traverse-**

En dépit de leur désir d'oublier l'incident qui avait eu lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de Raven, les Dursley avait cependant reçu une visite «inattendue», le samedi 10 Août à dix heures. Une femme avec un visage sombre, au chignon impeccable et habillée tout en noir était apparue à leur porte et se présentant sous l'identité de Minerva McGonagall, la sous-directrice de l'école de Poudlard. Et elle avait dit venir pour Raven Eileen Dursley qui avait fait la demande.

Même Vernon Dursley devenu violet à cette déclaration n'avait pas osé s'opposer à la vieille femme. Minerva McGonagall était aussi droite et inflexible que son apparence le laisse penser. Ses manières étaient également absolument impeccable. Donc, même s'ils l'avaient voulu, les Dursley ne lui trouvaient rien à redire. Et Raven, quant à elle, était positivement impressionnée par la force tranquille de sa personnalité.

La directrice adjointe avait répondu calmement à toutes les questions. Curieusement, les Dursley semblait inépuisable et montrait un souci pour le bien-être Raven qu'ils l'avaient jamais montré auparavant. Sans doute, était-ce une préoccupation feinte, pensait Raven. Cependant, il était déjà deux heures et demie de l'après-midi quand le Directrice adjointe finit par triompher et emporter l'adhésion des Dursleys. Ils avaient convenu de laisser la petite Raven aller à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall était alors partie avec Raven sous sa responsabilité pour aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Ce fut l'une des expériences les plus exaltantes que Raven n'avait jamais vécu. Etrange mais vraiment incroyable. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire remonte, Raven ne se souvenait pas d'avoir porter un seul vêtement à sa taille. Ensuite, l'uniforme de cinq vrais robes qu'elle avait été autorisée à acheter, en plus des deux robes de travail chez Madame Malkin, était plus que Raven n'avait jamais pu espérer.

Minerva McGonagall en avait fait sa première priorité. Cela et couvrir la cicatrice sur son front. Pour ce faire, la directrice adjointe avait coiffé ses cheveux avec une main habile. Avant de fixer le tout, d'un coup de baguette. La vieille femme ne semblait pas fière de son travail, mais pour sa défense, Raven savait que sa coupe de cheveux ne ressemblait à rien et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire.

Puis ils allèrent à la librairie, aux boutiques de chaudrons, de matériels pour les potions et l'astronomie. Ensuite, Minerva McGonagall l'avait emmenée dans un magasin qui vendait des baguettes. Le vieil homme avait alors pris ses mesures dans tous les angles les plus improbables. Avant de lui proposer plus de vingt baguettes. Et l'homme n'a cessé de pester qu'elle était une cliente difficile.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui a offert encore une autre baguette. Une baguette qui lui avait fait sentir un étrange mélange d'anticipation sensations fortes et la chaleur accueillante. Comme si la baguette elle-même était en vie et l'avait reconnut. Comme si la baguette et elle étaient de vieux amis réunis. Il y avait eu des étincelles. Rouge, or, vert et argent. Raven n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange familiarité.

Elle avait senti quelque chose en elle qui semblait réveiller. Quelque chose de primordiale et sombre, comme lors de l'accident en classe avec Piers. Ou quand elle se sentait capable de parler à des corbeaux, à des lézards ou à des serpents. C'était stupide. Pourquoi aurait-elle avoir une affinité particulière avec les reptiles*? Et encore une fois, elle ressentait la même sensation. Comme si cette chose essayait de lui dire qu'elle était en ce moment exactement où elle devrait être. C'était stupide.

Le marchand avait fait un commentaire que Raven ne comprenait pas. Et qui semblait avoir un petit effet sur la directrice adjointe, stoïque jusqu'à présent. Il y avait un sens caché que Raven ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû savoir. Donc, quelque chose qui était caché sciemment. la directrice adjointe et Raven étaient alors rapidement revenu à Little Whinging juste après.

Mais Raven n'avait rien oublié de ce jour. Et sans doute ne l'oublierait-elle jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment était-il possible d'oublier son premier jour dans le monde magique ?

 **-Little Whinging, 1991, Gare de King Cross-**

Un mois complet passa ainsi avant que le 10 Septembre arrive. Et ce ne furent pas les semaines les plus heureuses de la vie Raven. Depuis le départ du professeur McGonagall, les Dursley avaient complètement oublié leur peur de la magie. Au moins, la toléraient-ils tant qu'elle n'était pas pratiquée sous leur toit. Et Dudley est devenu étrangement jaloux de Raven, alors qu'auparavant, il n'avait toujours eu que mépris pour elle.

Pétunia se remémorait alors son passé et sa propre relation avec sa sœur. Il était évident que Dudley et Raven n'étaient pas frère et sœur et ils n'y avaient jamais la moindre proximité entre eux, comme l'amour fraternel. Cependant, Pétunia ne pouvait pas s'empêche de comparer cela à son expérience dans la famille Evans ... et pour cette raison, elle se faisait plus distante avec Raven qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le bon côté des choses était que Raven pouvait maintenant vivre sa propre vie tranquillement. La mauvaise partie était que vice et versa, elle se sentait vraiment seul. Maintenant Pétunia ne lui demandait plus d'aide en cuisine, ni le moindre service d'aucune sorte. Dudley ne lui accordait même plus le moindre regard et Vernon suivait la tendance de sorte que Raven n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pendant que ces quatre semaines que de lire et de relire tous ses nouveaux manuels.

L'histoire de la magie était le sujet le plus ennuyeux, de l'avis de Raven. Et beaucoup d'autres cours faisaient référence à des plantes et des créatures qui Raven n'avait jamais entendu parler. En revanche, les sorts et les transformations parlaient de quelque chose qui fait sens pour Raven: faire léviter un objet, animer un objet pour lui faire accomplir une tâche spécifique, transformer un objet en utilisant la métamorphose pour en faire quelque chose d'autre.

Seuls ces deux matières nécessitaient l'utilisation des sorts que McGonagall lui avait spécifiquement conseillé de ne jamais utiliser dans le monde moldu. Il y avait encore l'astronomie, un matière pas si étrangère que ça pour elle. Dans la magie, la qualité des sorts et des potions produites, ainsi que d'autres types de magie rare -la magie intuitive, la vieille magie, des malédictions, des rituels, par exemple – étaient visiblement influencés par l'astronomie.

Dans cet enseignement, les choses étaient relativement simples: reconnaître et identifier les constellations. Savoir comment créer un graphique et anticiper le calendrier céleste à venir mois après mois. De ce calendrier céleste, la pratique conduisait ensuite à faire des prévisions sur les effets sur la magie et plus particulièrement sur le semis et la récolte de certaines plantes magiques, le brassage de certaines potions, la puissance de certains sorts...

Bien entendu, cela devenait compliqué parce que que le calendrier céleste ne concordait pas vraiment avec le calendrier grégorien ou le calendrier Sorcier et l'astronomie était une science plus ou moins exacte, mais en perpétuelle révolution. Et dans ce domaine les moldus avaient une bonne longueur d'avance sur les sorciers, grâce à leur logique et à la puissance de calcul dont ils disposaient. Si elle utilisait cette connaissance à son avantage, ce serait pour Raven au moins une longueur d'avance dans un sujet et un tout petit avantage qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Le 9 Septembre, Raven avait déjà lu toutes ses cours au moins trois fois. Elle avait commencé à prendre des notes entre la deuxième et la troisième lecture. Cela la faisait se sentir moins ridicule que de savoir ce qu'était un Chaporouge - une créature qui tue et trempe son chapeau dans le sang de ses victimes, chapeau rouge ... littéralement - ou bézoard: une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Mieux valait ne pas demander comment une chèvre pouvait avaler une pierre par inadvertance, et comment celle-ci était ensuite récupérée par un sorcier. Cependant, il semblait que c'était un contrepoison plutôt intéressant à avoir dans une trousse médicale.

La veille du grand départ, Raven se sentait plus confiante sur ses chances de trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle vie. Il avait été convenu, bien que c'était un grand mot, que Vernon, son oncle, conduirait Raven à la gare de King's Cross demain matin. La seule minuscule préoccupation que Vernon et Pétunia n'avait pas manqué de soulever était que la voie 9 ¾ où son train devait partir n'existait probablement pas. Du moins pas aux yeux des Moldus, ce qui la faisait se sentir plus ou moins seule, livrée à elle-même, se demandant comment elle attraperait son train.

Puis vint le grand jour et à sept heures du matin, ils étaient partis pour arriver trois heures plus tard, avec une heure d'avance.

 _"Ici, Raven" Vernon exclama sa petite voix moqueuse. "La voie 9 est ici. La voie 10 est juste à côté. Je suppose que la tienne doit être quelque part entre les deux, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite."_

Raven se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire quand la petite voix de sa conscience sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans une situation similaire.

 _Tu es dans une gare ferroviaire et quelques centaines d'autres sorcières et sorciers doivent prendre le même train que toi. Ne te laisse pas distraire. Cherche des sorciers parmi les voyageurs. Observe et apprend. Mais ne parle à personne._

Ayant une bonne heure d'avance, Raven avait pris la résolution de s'asseoir sur le quai entre les voies 9 et 10 et d'observer les voyageurs à la recherche du moindre indice suggérant qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Une demi-heure plus tard, Raven avait vu passé trois familles, mais avait été semée par la première avant de voir où ils allaient. Après avoir traversé le quai de long en large à la recherche de cette famille, Raven avait à peine eu le temps de voir disparaître une autre famille au trois quarts du quai entre la voie 9 et 10 sans savoir exactement comment et où ils avaient disparu.

Puis, lorsqu'arriva la troisième famille, elle était au milieu de leur chemin de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les manquer. Elle les avait tout simplement vu disparaître à travers une barrière entre les deux tourniquets comme si la barrière n'avait jamais existé. Il était alors dix heures quarante quand Raven avait fait cette constatation. Elle en avait conclu qu'elle devait courir dans la barrière à pleine vitesse et sans hésitation, comme elle venait de voir d'autres sorciers le faire.

Aussi, pour renforcer sa détermination, Raven ferma les yeux et se précipita vers la barrière, prête à subir le choc de sa vie ... qui ne vint jamais. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit aucune barrière derrière elle, mais un grand arc en fer forgé indiquant la voie 9 ¾ et devant elle, une enseigne temporaire annonçant « Poudlard Express - 11 heures. »

Remerciant la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui avait recommandé d'observer et d'éviter toute distraction, comme de demander la direction à un contrôleur, par exemple, Raven se dirigea vers les voitures, où elle a trouvé une place libre dans l'avant dernier wagon, où elle s'installa dans le premier compartiment. Sa valise seule était assez lourde et la déposer dans le porte-bagages lui avait demandé bien plus d'efforts qu'elle se croyait capable d'en fournir.

Mais bientôt rattraper l'ennui, elle se retrouva alors sur la pointe des pieds bras tendus vers ses valises entrouvertes à la fermeture, et que, dans le seul but d'extraire un de ses livres sans faire exploser tout le contenu de sa valise. Elle était déjà pleine et pouvait libérer son contenu sur le sol au moindre incident.

Heureusement pour elle, Raven était suffisamment adroite et prudente pour ne pas provoquer une catastrophe. Et quand elle se rendit compte que le livre qu'elle avait réussi à extraire était celle d'histoire de la magie, elle s'était résignée à s'en satisfaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour elle d'échanger ses vêtements de ville pour ceux de l'école. Elle avait ensuite fermé sa valise et s'était encoignée contre la fenêtre dans une attitude transparente disant à tout le monde en passant par «Je suis occupé, laissez-moi tranquille."

Raven était une solitaire et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, pour ne pas dire, pas du tout. Elle pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour essayer de se faire des amis, mais Raven préférait prendre son temps, apprendre à connaître les gens avant de s'y attacher. Après tout elle était restée seule, jusqu'à présent.

Petunia lui donnait à porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley et les raccommodaient de temps en temps. Elle utilisait également du colorant pour faire correspondre les dits-vêtements à l'uniforme de l'école. Ainsi, contrairement à son cousin, Raven avait toujours être étiquetée comme étant aussi misérable et bizarre qu'elle l'était effectivement.

Dans cette nouvelle école, tout pourrait changer. Elle n'était plus la fille bizarre de l'école. Mais une sorcière parmi beaucoup d'autres sorciers et sorcières. Elle n'était plus la pauvre fille qui ne peut même pas se permettre un uniforme : ses fournitures avaient été payés avec la fortune de sa famille biologique ... et ils étaient relativement riches, étant donné la montagne de pièces d'or dont elle disposait, dans un coffre aussi grand que le salon de son oncle et sa tante.

Raven n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que valait vraiment sa petite fortune et ne pouvait même pas se risquer à l'estimer. Sauf pour dire que c'était beaucoup d'argent. Beaucoup plus que ce que les Dursley avaient ou posséderaient jamais. Et cet argent serait probablement objet de convoitise. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment évident que toutes les familles de sorciers disposent d'une santé financière aussi bonne, sauf quelques exceptions.

Raven était passée de bizarre à la normale, de pauvre à riche. Si les sorciers fonctionnaient comme les moldus, cela lui vaudrait un grand revirement dans sa popularité. Mais ce que sa vie passée avec les Dursley lui avait appris était qu'une amitié fondée sur la popularité, l'argent ou la réputation pourrait n'être rien d'autre que superficielle. En outre, elle n'était pas pressée de se faire des amis dans la stricte immédiateté, bien au contraire.

Vers midi, elle avait reçu la visite du chariot-restaurant. Celui-ci était tenu par une jeune femme souriante, mais un peu bizarre. Raven avait faim mais tout ce qu'elle a vu sur ce chariot panier était des bonbons. Le genre de bonbons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'elle rêvait d'un bon sandwich, avec de la viande, du fromage ou du poisson.

 _"Avez-vous quelque chose de plus ... euh ... consistant?"_ demanda Raven pour faire passer son sentiment à la jeune vendeuse qui souriait toujours.

 _"Pas assez de demande par rapport à l'offre pour investir dans un sandwich qui finirait à la poubelle, désolée."_ Reconnu-t-elle _"Les jeunes sorciers s'intéressent seulement aux bonbons ... qu'ils ne peuvent pas manger à Poudlard. Alors, ils en mangent autant que possible pendant qu'ils le peuvent"_

 _«Par contre, si vous voulez juste un coupe-faim pour tenir jusqu'au dîner sans vous gaver de bonbons, je vous conseille, une baguette de Réglisse. C'est consistant, pas trop sucré et quand vous arrivez à la fin d'une baguette entière, il est plutôt rare d'avoir encore envie de manger"_. Elle a ajouté en bonne vendeuse faisant le travail pour lequel elle était payée.

Ainsi, après une minute d'indécision, Raven s'était retrouvée à mâchouiller une baguette à la réglisse en étudiant la seconde révolte des gobelins dans les moindres détails jusqu'à se qu'elle soit interrompue, peut-être des heures plus tard, par une autre visite.

 _-Pardon. Je peux m'asseoir ici?_

La voix venant d'une petite blonde de son âge. Son visage était tout en rondeur enfantine. Sa peau était très pâle. Elle avait également une aura de froideur et de réserve prudente. Alors Raven pouvait presque croire qu'elle avait devant elle une poupée de porcelaine, plutôt qu'une vraie petite fille de son âge. Puis, comme le silence s'éternisait sans que Raven ne réponde, la nouvelle venue s'était sentie obligée de se justifier :

 _-Tu lis tranquillement dans ton coin. Les autres filles ... ne cessent d'échanger des ragots. Comme si elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Et les garçons se sont mis en tête qu'ils seraient les premiers à trouver la-fille-qui-a-survécu._

 _Je cherche un endroit calme. Mais je ne veux pas être seul. Alors ... est-ce que je peux installer avec toi ? Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, cela me convient. Mais au moins si tu peux me répondre oui ou non. Je ne veux pas m'imposer si tu veux rester seule._

 _"Assieds-toi où tu veux. Tu ne me dérange pas."_ répondit finalement Raven.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre**

* * *

Traduire ce chapitre en français a été une vraie torture psychologique surtout que mon anglais laissait vraiment à désirer pour le coup et qu'il faut que je revienne sur ma copie en anglais...

Bref, voilà la version française pour les français qui ne lisent pas du tout l'anglais. Je précise que cette version est supposée être fidèle de la version anglais et donc...le niveau de français est donc assez limité. De même que le français ne traduit pas exactement la pureté du texte anglais. Traduire, c'est trahir et j'essaye de faire au mieux.

Désolée pour le retard de huit jours. Mais je donne la priorité à la version anglaise que je peine à maintenir dans les temps. Donc c'est la version française qui passe à la trappe. Toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : (Dieu,/Holy,) c'est la merde...**

Toutes deux restèrent dans un silence confortable, chacune lisant tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Raven demanda enfin :

 _-Qui est cette "fille-qui-a-survécu" ? Pourquoi elle semble être si spécial pour vous? Je vous veux dire, vous, sorciers ? Pourquoi diable les garçons dont tu parlais tout à l'heure en ont après elle? Et pourquoi de parfaits étrangers me parle comme si je devais savoir qui elle est ? Et pourquoi "fille-qui-a-survécu" comme s'il y avait un secret à cacher ? Elle a un nom, cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?_

La blonde semblait non seulement surpris, mais totalement stupéfait que Raven lui adresse non seulement la parole, mais l'interroge sur un tel sujet. Et la petite sorcière qui regardait la brune avec neutralité prudente jusque-là, lui semblait soudain lui trouver un intérêt et lui porter un regard nouveau. Comme si elle était une nouvelle espèce de papillon. Ou tout ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi cette fille regardait Raven avec une curiosité avide.

 _-Regarde moi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Rien du tout ? Je veux dire ... Il est évident que tu es née moldue. Mais personne n'a pris la peine de t'apprendre au moins les bases ? Tu sais ce que cela signifie d'être "moldue" au minimum ?_

Raven était perdue dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. Qui était-elle ? Elle savait ce qu'une personne moldu. Mais est-elle née moldue puisque que ses parents adoptifs, son oncle et sa tante l'étaient? Si Raven n'était pas moldue, comme ses parents étaient des sorciers, qu'était-elle alors ? S'il était acceptable pour une née moldue d'ignorer toutes ces choses alors que Raven n'était pas moldue, cela signifiait qu'elle se devait connaître toutes ces choses ? Que pouvait-elle déduire du fait qu'elle ne savait rien ?

 _-Arrête de trop y réfléchir. Réponds juste à mes questions honnêtement. Je promets que je ne vais pas te juger._

Bonne idée. Raven devait se concentrer sur les questions.

 _"Je ne sais vraiment pas ... rien du tout. Je connais la définition de née moldue. Et je n'en suis pas une. Bien que je semble probablement être une. Mon oncle et ma tante sont moldus. Je suppose que cela signifie que mon mère était ... née moldue. et je ne sais pas qui je suis ou ce que je suis en sachant cela."_ énuméra Raven.

La petite blonde eu l'air confuse pendant un moment. Raven pouvait presque voir la jeune sorcière rassembler ses pensées, une par une, comme si elle résolvait un puzzle complexe et particulièrement excitant. Puis le doute était soudainement apparu sur son visage. Suivi par l'incrédulité. Et juste après ... Raven se retrouva face à face avec cette fille qui avait alors habillement ramené ses cheveux en arrière et regardait son front avec insistance.

 _"Oh merde. Oh, putain de merde. Merlin. Saloperie. Pourquoi diable ..."_ dit-elle avant d'interrompre elle-même _"Couvre ça rapidement ! Ne le montre à personne. Et si quelqu'un demande, réponds que tu es née moldue. Crois-moi, c'est mieux. "_

Elle se tut quelques secondes.

 _"Ça devait être toi. De toutes les personnes qui pourraient ne pas savoir, ça devait être toi. Oh, l'ironie. Oh, saloperie. Tu ES la-fille-qui-a-survécu ! Et tu ne savais même pas ce que cela signifie ! Crois-moi, cache-le. Je ne dirais rien. Je vais tout t'expliquer, aussi. Mais pas maintenant. Oh merde. Je n'y crois pas._

 _Et que ces gens croient que la fille ... toi ... élevée comme une moldue. C'est une putain de blague. Oh merde. De toute évidence, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je le jure. C'est juste ... incroyable. »_ , Conclut-elle.

Et le silence tomba entre eux pendant un certain temps.

 _-Alors, tu es Holly Potter. LA Holly Potter ! Bien. Oh, mais je suis vraiment mal élevée ... Je suis Daphne Greengrass. Je ne présume pas pouvoir me dire ton amie, donc Greengrass, c'est bienn. Par contre, si je peux t'appeler autrement que ... tu sais ... oh misère..._

 _-Je m'appelle Raven Dursley. Mais je suis effectivement née Potter. Tu peux m'appeler Dursley si tu veux. Ou Raven. Je ne suis pas habitué à tous ces trucs sorciers. Donc, tu peux m'appeler Raven, même si nous ne sommes pas amies._

 _-Peut-être un jour je vais m'habituer à utiliser les prénoms. Mais en ce moment, en dehors de ma sœur ..._

 _-Ça va. Tant que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, fais comme tu le sens._

Puis le silence retomba. Elles continuèrent à lire et Raven ne s'interrompit qu'un bref instant pour enfiler sa robe uniforme, avant l'arrivée du train.

Et enfin, une voix fit entendre sur le train: _Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. S'il vous plaît laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront transportés séparément dans les locaux de l'école._

A ce signal, Daphne s'en alla soudainement comme si elle répondait à un ordre direct, laissant Raven derrière elle. La brune avait été surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude, mais n'avait pas commenté. Elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles s'inquiéter.

Au moins, Raven n'aurait pas à se soucier de sa valise trop lourde pour elle. Elle avait alors remis le livre dans sa valise et attendit l'arrivée en regardant par la fenêtre tandis que le train ralentissait dangereusement au milieu d'une pente, conformément à l'annonce de leur arrivée imminente. Dès que la pente s'aplanît encore, le train ralentît alors franchement, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement sous un bruit de frein monstrueux. C'était une grosse machine qui ne pouvait manifestement pas s'arrêter facilement.

Raven sortit de son compartiment et était sur le point de se mêler à la foule des étudiants quand elle fut retenu dans le compartiment par Daphne de retour de nulle part. De manière décontracté, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux cheveux noirs. Et dans un geste similaire à celle de McGonagall, agita sa baguette et plaqua ses cheveux sur son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

 _"Comment as-tu fais ça ?"_ demanda Raven avec intérêt.

 _"Fixer tes cheveux? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas?"_ Puis, après un silence embarrassé, elle ajouta :

 _«C'est juste un truc enfantin, même pas de la vraie magie. Regarde : Tu prends ta baguette. Tu pointes la partie de ton corps que tu souhaites fixer, en général, les cheveux ou le visage. Tu dois penser: "Je veux que cela reste exactement comme c'est maintenant." ou "Je veux ça reste actif aussi longtemps que je veux" et la baguette le fait. C'est très utile pour les cheveux et le maquillage. Ce n'est même pas un sort. et on l'utilise sans le savoir chaque fois qu'on lance un sort ou une métamorphose "_

 _"Combien de temps cela dure-t-il?"_ demanda Raven à nouveau.

 _-Combien de temps ? Indéfiniment, si tu veux. Cela draine un peu de ton énergie, mais tous les sorciers le font. Sauf si vous êtes bizarre ... ou née moldue, je suppose._

 _"Ainsi, par exemple, je peux faire mes cheveux le dimanche et cela durera toute la semaine?"_ Demanda Raven plus pour elle-même, à moitié excité et à demi amusé à imaginer le faire pour de vrai.

 _"Tant que tu as l'énergie. Tant que tu ne sors pas au milieu d'une tempête. Tant que tu ne tombes pas sous le coup une potion ou un sort. Sans doute que ... oui?"_ répondit-elle avec hésitation.

 _"Merci!"_ Raven s'écria _"Oh mon dieu, j'adore la magie"_

Une fois sorties, Daphne et Raven se mêlèrent à la foule des premières années qui était déjà massée sur la plate-forme. Alors que leurs aînés prenait déjà la direction des voitures. Les premières années plus aventureux les auraient probablement suivi si une voix grinçante n'avait pas appelé :

 _"Premières années, ici, suivez-moi!"_ Cria un homme vieux et maigre. Il avait le teint blafard et une approche traînante. _"Vous êtes tous ici? Ce serait tellement stupide de vous perdre sur le chemin"_ ajouta t-il d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il pensait exactement le contraire _"Et faites attention où vous marchez. Il y a un bon nombre de trous et de pierres, et c'est raide, glissant et boueux. Tout ce qu'il faut pour mes rhumatismes. Et aussi faire en sorte qu'au moins un élève finisse sa nuit à l'infirmerie. Allons tout le monde!"_

Et comme promis, le chemin fut aussi difficile qu'annoncé. Plein de roche et de boue. En outre, la route était étroite et ils ne pouvaient y avancer qu'un seul à la fois. Et pour compléter le tableau, la seule chose auquel se rattraper si vous tombiez était les arbres le long de la pente. Puis, le chemin conduissait à la rive d'un lac noir à partir de laquelle ils avaient une vue magnifique de Poudlard.

 _"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?"_ s'exprima à nouveau le vieil homme. _"Profitez de la vue parce que c'est la raison de ce détour par le lac. La vue est à couper le souffle d'ici. Et vous ne reviendrez jamais ici. A moins que vous ne rejoignez le personnel de Poudlard, bien sûr"_ , conclut-il avec ironie.

De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une falaise solide, se tenait Poudlard. Le château brillait à travers chaque fenêtre dans le ciel nocturne. Et en effet, la vue était incroyable.

 _"Eh bien, c'est merveilleux, mais nous devons aller à Poudlard maintenant. Pas plus de quatre par bateau. Les trainards termineront avec moi, alors allez-y."_ ordonna t-il.

Daphne la tint par la manche, par conséquent, Raven se tourna vers elle pour savoir avec qui elle voulait aller. Son regard signifiait parfaitement sa question muette.

 _"Sur ta gauche. Tu vois ce garçon joufflu et la fille aux cheveux touffus?"_ Raven hocha la tête _"Ils ont "nés moldus" écrit sur leur front"_

 _"Comme moi?"_ répondit Raven avec dérision.

Exactement comme toi" Commenta Daphné avec un sourire.

Raven ne chercha même pas à s'opposer à la volonté de Daphné. Même si elle était surprotectrice, Raven comprenait sa logique. Elle avait moins de risque de trahir sa couverture si elle s'associait à des nés moldus. Passive, elle entendit Daphne demander aux deux autres si elles acceptaient de monter dans même un bateau. Elle entendit l'autre fille dire quelque chose en retour. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté la conversation. La seule chose qu'elle se souvenait était Daphne qui lui a dit d'aller devant elle. Et l'autre fille qui lui avait tendu la main.

Mais le moment qui avait suivi, elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. La chaleur. Les étincelles, vert et orange. Le sentiment agréable de bien-être à travers son corps. La douleur atroce de sa cicatrice. Tout cela l'avait frappée en même temps. Sur le coup de surprise, Raven ne savait pas comment elle a fini dans le bateau plutôt que dans le lac. En fait, c'était Daphné qui lui avait épargné de prendre un bain involontaire.

 _"Des étincelles. Sérieux, Dursley, y a t-il une chose que tu fais comme tout le monde?"_ Daphne jura avec inquiétude.

 _"Ça n'a pas d'importance."_ Intervint la jeune née moldue _. "C'est seulement de la magie accidentelle. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Et ils ne se soucient pas."_

 _«Non Tout le monde vous regarde. Mais tu as raison. Faites comme si de rien était"_ intervint Daphné.

 _"Comment auraient-ils pu voir quelque chose ? Ça n'a même pas duré une demi-seconde."_ Questionna Raven.

 _«Ils n'ont rien vu en particulier. Mais ils ont vu quelque chose. Et le fait qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils ont vu ne les rend que plus curieux»_ , expliqua Daphné. _«Merde. Des étincelles en pleine nuit. Tu as vraiment un très mauvais sens du timing."_

 _"Eh bien, ceux qui restent : avec moi. Dépêchez-vous."_ Finit le vieil homme. Et quand le dernier traînard était installé dans son bateau, il ajouta : _"En avant !"_

 _"Pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire?"_ demanda le garçon grassouillet, calme jusque-là, tandis que les bateaux commençait à avancer.

 _"Daphné n'aime pas attirer l'attention"_ répondit Raven sans hésitation.

 _"Raven"_ s'indigna Daphné, avant de se redresser et d'admettre à elle-même que le petit mensonge était approprié. _"Désolée. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Les sorcières aiment les commérages et elles n'ont pas besoin de plus pour commencer une rumeur."_

 _"Mon nom est Daphné Greengrass et c'est Raven Dursley. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard dans le train"_ se présenta elle, en introduisant Raven dans le même temps.

 _"Hermione Granger et Frank Lloyd. Nous aussi, nous nous sommes rencontré dans le train»_ déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

 _"Nous nous sommes dessus dans le train"_ corrigea Franck avec dérision.

 _"Franck est un peu maladroit. Dans tous les sens du mot"_ taquina Hermione en retour.

 _"Eh bien ... Je ne te permets pas..."_ s'indigna faussement Frank.

"Et vous ?" demanda Hermione, autant par curiosité que pour avoir le dernier mot contre Frank.

 _"Daphné était à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour échapper aux ragots"_ Répondit Raven, toujours dans la même logique, pour attirer l'attention sur Daphne.

 _"Une phobie des ragots, peut-être?"_ Demanda Hermione avec légèreté.

 _"Je n'aime pas l'exubérance et les babillages. Ni les rumeurs infondées. Je préfère les gens calmes et réservés. Dursley répond parfaitement à cette définition."_

Cette réponse fut accueillie par un long silence, surpris de faire face à l'indifférence de Raven, pas du tout choqué d'être ainsi qualifié. C'était vrai, après tout. À force d'être mis à l'écart, Raven avait fini par prendre ses distances. Elle-même n'aimait pas les rumeurs à force d'en faire les frais. Et de penser qu'elle était réservée était un euphémisme. Ces années avec les Dursley devaient l'avoir mise tout le temps sur la défensive. Attendant la chute ou la remarque cinglante coup qui ne venait pas.

 _"Tu l'appelles par son prénom mais elle t'appelle par ton nom de famille?"_ Hermione interpela Raven. Verbalisant sa surprise, à l'étonnement de Raven, qui ne s'attendait pas cette remarque.

 _-Daphné est assez collée-montée sur l'utilisation des prénoms, la familiarité. Comme nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, elle a du mal avec cela. Alors que moi, ça ne me dérange pas._

Raven ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer que non seulement cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'a pas habituer à recevoir le moindre respect. Ainsi, aussi excessive que soit la position de Daphne, Raven ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. La brune avait alors embrayé sur une autre question pour Daphné et Raven avaient perdu tout intérêt pour la conversation, en regardant le lac, les autres bateaux et la grotte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Puis, une fois arrivés de l'autre côté, ils repartirent à l'ascension d'une volée de marches en pierre, taillées dans la roche et arrivèrent dans un grand parc dans l'ombre du château et loin du lac de Poudlard. Ils montèrent encore quelques marches avant d'arriver à l'entrée du château, une lourde porte en chêne massif, conçue pour impressionner les visiteurs et de dissuader des attaquants d'asségier le château.

"Bon, tout le monde est là?" Demanda l'homme "les absents, levez la main" plaisanta t-il à lui-même. Avant de taper trois fois son poing contre la porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite d'elle-même pour les laisser entrer.

Et ce fut à moment que McGonagall apparu, venu pour les accueillir. Et le vieil homme nommé Rusard, pas fâché de se débarrasser d'eux n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois avant de les quitter pour mener sa propre vie, quelle qu'elle soit.

 _Tout cela ressemblait à un bizutage dans les règles_ , pensa Raven.

Et à la réflexion, l'arrivée par le lac en était probablement aussi une partie. Séparer les nouveaux élèves des anciens élèves, les faire venir par une autre route, plus difficile. Isolés les nouveaux étudiants dans une pièce séparée où ils étaient obligées de se serrer les uns contre les autres tandis que la salle où ils étaient le moment précédent était immense et que la pièce d'à côté d'eux, accueillait le bruit de centaines de voix d'enfants.

Faire un discours sur les conséquences de la répartition et comment la maison de chacun sera comme une deuxième famille, bla-bla. D'accord, le discours idéal pour imprimer une image mentale spécifique dans la conscience collective des premières années. Crée l'anxiété et l'appréhension chez les futurs premières années face à une seconde naissance symbolique dans une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille où ils étaient destinés à passer neuf mois de l'année.

Si le mot "famille" ne rimait avec "Dursley" pour Raven, elle aurait pu se laisser prendre au jeu. Mais non, si elle devait vraiment avoir une deuxième famille, ce serait probablement pas sa maison, quoi qu'il en soit. Ce serait un cœur de la famille, qu'elle aurait choisi, de vieux amis, sans aucun doute. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait rien qui ressemble à ça.

Ensuite, Minerva McGonagall donna le coup d'envoi pour la répartition. Les étudiants entrèrent en file indienne dans la grande salle qui portait son nom, en particulier par rapport à la pièce sombre et étroite qu'ils venaient de quitter.

C'était grand pour plusieurs raisons. Littéralement: elle avait des proportions énormes de sorte que quatre grande table et plusieurs centaines d'étudiants y tenaient sans se bousculer, le tout sous un plafond aussi élevé que celui de l'entrée et qui reflétait l'image d'un ciel plein de constellations.

La pièce était illuminée par des milliers de bougies en lévitation dans l'air, lui rappelant que l'endroit même où ils étaient était magique et ne pouvait répondre à aucune autre qualification. La grande salle était immense, magique et magnifique, tout simplement. Pendant le temps que dura sa contemplation, Raven avait vu que le professeur McGonagall avait ajouté un tabouret au milieu de l'estrade où les premières années et la table de tête étaient.

Plus, la répartition avait commencé avec un vieux chapeau. Un vieux chapeau rapiécé et chantant, et poussant la chanson uniquement pour leur expliquer ce qu'était la répartition et les différences entre les quatre maisons.

Gryffondor: pour les fort et courageux, en d'autres termes, les brutes écervelés. Poufsouffle: pour ceux qui croient en la justice et l'équité; filles à maman et fils à papa, en gros ? Serdaigle: pour les enfants sages, réfléchis et intelligent. Serpentard: pour les malins, les rusés ... euh ? En d'autres termes, la mauvaise graine ? Bref un système, assez simpliste. Il doit y avoir autre chose. La grande question était : quoi ?

Mais la chanson était déjà terminé et les premiers noms avaient été appelés. Abbott, Poufsouffle, Bones, Gryffondor, Boot, Serdaigle, Bulstrode, Serpentard ... et ainsi de suite.

 _-Dunbar, Fey!_

 _-GRYFFONDOR!_

 _-Entwistle, Kevin!_

 _-SERDAIGLE!_

 _"Raven! Ils viennent de sauter ton nom."_ chuchota Hermione.

Raven en était pleinement consciente. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que le nom de Potter avait une signification particulière dans le monde magique, elle craignait particulièrement qu'on appelle par ce nom. Si seulement, il pouvait y avoir un miracle. Si elle pouvait se transformer en petite souris ou se téléporter de l'autre côté du monde ... Elle écoutait maintenant chaque nouveau nom, comme si chacun d'eux la rapprochait de sa condamnation à mort.

 _-Finch-Fletchley, Justin!_

 _-POUFSOUFFLE!_

 _-Finnigan, Seamus!_

 _-GRYFFONDOR!_

 _-Granger, Haven!_

Pas de réaction. Raven regarda Hermione. Elle avait dit que son nom était Hermione. Elle semblait sur le point de réagir, mais Daphné l'avait arrêté.

 _"Haven July Granger?"_ Appela une seconde fois la directrice adjointe.

Et la lumière s'était faite dans l'esprit de Raven. Il pouvait y avoir deux Haven, mais pas deux Haven July. Elle regardait maintenant Daphne avec un air horrifié et incrédule. Daphne retourna son regard. Hermione Granger regarda alors l'échange silencieux avec incrédulité. Puis, finalement, Daphne sembla retrouver contenance et poussa littéralement Raven en direction de McGonagall.

 _"Eh bien, Mlle Dursley! Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas déjà à votre table ?"_ demanda sévèrement Minerva McGonagall.

 _"C'est juste que ... vous ne m'avez pas encore appelé"_ murmura Raven.

 _"Alors ce n'est pas encore votre tour"_ coupa la vieille sorcière _"Curieux. Pourtant, j'étais certaine ..."_

Puis tout le monde pu voir la directrice adjointe se statufier dans une expression d'incrédulité semblable à celle de Raven, un moment plus tôt.

 _"Haven ... July ... Granger?"_ dit-elle lentement _"Eh bien, c'est vous"_ dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. _"Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt? Allez, c'est votre tour."_

Ainsi, Raven se trouva contre son gré sur le petit tabouret, appelé sous un faux nom et avec un chapeau miteux sur la tête. C'était une totale mascarade.

 _"Eh bien, le chapeau miteux te dit merci!"_ lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Oh je vois. Le nom "Haven July Granger" est le problème. Je suppose que je peux te renvoyer et te demander de revenir pour la lettre P peut-être? Non ? Tu es sûre ? Bien. Donc, le problème est résolu._

 _Alors ... Ah ... petite Haven ... tu préfères Raven ? Qu'importe. Où vais-je te mettre? Hmmm ... Tu as un esprit assez critique. Une langue pointue digne de Serpentard. Mais considérons nos options. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment Gryffondor, il me semble. Des brutes écervelées ? Hmmm. Et vous n'avez pas vraiment l'intégrité morale de Poufsouffle, tant pis pour les filles à maman._

Serdaigle ... Tu es assez intelligente. Et tu as du talent. Oh, mon dieu ... oui. Et une grande soif de te faire tes preuves. Hmmm. C'est un choix difficile. Serdaigle ou Serpentard? Une préférence? Non ? Dans ce cas ... je dirais ...

 _-SERPENTARD !_

À la table de Serpentard, Raven avait vu plusieurs personnes grommeler, visiblement mécontent. D'autres se réjouissaient ouvertement que cette répartition. Entre les deux Serpentard appelés avant elle, la jeune fille semblait avoir l'expression la plus neutre, aussi Raven a choisi de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alors que derrière elle, Hermione Granger était appelée, puis triée à Serdaigle.

Daphne Greengrass l'avait rejointe peu de temps après sans commentaire. Et après le tri de Franck Lloyd à Gryffondor, Raven avait perdu tout intérêt pour le reste de la cérémonie.


End file.
